Family Bonds
by thedog318
Summary: The story is going to focus on Kazuya and his family, mostly his aunts. I'm going to start it around Chapters 140-142 of the manga where his aunts are first introduced. It's going to have both the same and new things happen in the manga as well as I am going to change up Kazuya's past a bit so it has some AU aspects as well as the cannon. **Spoilers**
1. Chapter 1

Freezing: Family Bonds

Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone and welcome to one of my new stories. I have loved Freezing for a while now and since the manga has been starting back up and the raws are getting really interesting I wanted to write a story that's been in my head. **WARNING THIS STORY WILL HAVE MAJOR SPOILERS**. The story is going to focus on Kazuya and his family, mostly his aunts. I'm going to start it around Chapters 140-14 of the manga where his aunts are first introduced. It's going to have both the same and new things happen in the manga as well as I am going to change up Kazuya's past a bit so it has some AU aspects as well as the cannon. I have seen the raws and read detailed summaries about them by someone who can read Japanese so I will be drawing from those as well, so if you don't want to be spoiled or are just not caught up or whatever this story is not for you. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. Also this will not be affecting my other main story Akame ga Kill: Plan B as I will be working on both of these so if you're following me, Thanks and don't worry they are hopefully both be updated regularly so long as life and school cooperate with me.**

This day had turned into a nightmare as what was supposed to be a training exercise had turned into an all-out battle with the Nova. New training dummies that were supposed to simulate real Nova better had actually turned into real Nova and were spawning new types of Nova and many people were dying. It was sheer chaos and everyone was being affected by the Nova and the strange phenomenon they seemed to be creating. Of course Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer L. Bridget were no exception to the chaos and they seemed to be in the thick of it.

Satellizer and Kazuya had just experienced this strange phenomenon a little bit earlier. Satellizer was hallucinating fighting Kazuya's dead sister Kazuha and during her hallucination she had almost killed Kazuya. Thorough her sadness and strength though she was able to awaken a new power and saved Kazuya's life. This didn't get them out of trouble because while they ran into allies they had also run into very dangerous enemies that have put them into their most dire situation yet.

Roxanne had been brainwashed and then killed as she got blown in half. The rest of them, Rana, Kazuya, Satellizer, Arnett, and Charles, had all been injured due to their prior battles and their current battle with a strange and powerful new enemy.

This enemy was most defiantly a Nova but one that they have never seen before. The most startling thing about this Nova was that it looked like a human. In fact other than its eyes it looked like a human women. Even more frightening was the fact that it defeated Roxanne who was one of the most powerful Pandora in the world. Satellizer had also unleashed a powerful attack that no one had ever seen before with her newfound powers but still the Nova regenerated and showed its human form.

Everyone was scared and felt almost hopeless against this Nova. It was now standing in the middle of everyone. Everyone was injured, Satellizer was still recovering on the ground and Rana and Arnett were engaging the enemy. Then the Nova did something that frightened everyone, it spoke. All it said was, "Let's play".

Arnett and Lana began to attack it but it had a powerful barrier of some kind that deflected every blow. It then looked over at Arnett and in a spilt second she started to bleed as a grievous injury was on her stomach.

Rana looked over and shouted, "Arnett!"

She got angry and screamed, "Dammit, dam all of this!" She began to attack but the Nova put out its hands and blew Rana's arms clean off and she fell to the ground in pain.

Kazuya shouted, "Rana, Arnett!" He then put out his hand toward the Nova and yelled, "Freezing!" Kazuya was a limiter a support unit for Pandora. Limiters were able to pair with a Pandora through a baptism and form an Ereinbar Set that allowed the limiter to cast freezing on Nova so that the Pandora could fight them on equal grounds. Kazuya was different as he had not been baptized and was still able to cast freezing. Moreover his freezing was extremely powerful.

The freezing area hit the Nova which drew its attention off Rana and Arnett and onto Kazuya.

Satellizer shouted, "KAZUYA," in fear as the Nova turned towards Kazuya the person she cared most about in the world.

The Nova looked at Kazuya and in sent shivers down his spine. The Nova looked interested in this new person who was challenging it. It said the same thing it had been saying, "Let's play," and it began to head towards Kazuya. The freezing seemed to have no effect as it inched closer and closer to Kazuya.

It was almost on top of Kazuya who was afraid, afraid that this was surely the end. He looked over at the girl he called her partner Satellizer. He looked at her and thought, _"Stella I wish I could have said more to you. Protect you. Love you more. I'm sorry this looks like the end_." He then smiled at her and closed his eyes as the Nova raised its arm towards Kazuya and he prepared for the end.

Then in an instant a flash of light came between Kazuya and the Nova and crashed into the ground with a bang.

Kazuya's eyes shot open and he saw a girl with pink hair and a giant hammer in front of him. Kazuya and everyone else there was speechless at the arrival of this newcomer.

The girl then spoke with a big smile, "I'm afraid I cannot let you play with Kazuya, but you can play with me instead."

Kazuya became even more shocked as the girl had just said his name. The problem was Kazuya could have sworn he had seen this girl before but couldn't remember why she seemed so familiar. She was obviously a Pandora as shown by her attire and weapon but just who in the world was she.

The Nova had jumped back and got some distance between Kazuya and the girl. The girl then turned around to Kazuya with a smile and said, "It's okay now Kazuya, don't worry everything is fine."

Kazuya spoke up, "Wait, what do you mean, how do you know my name?!"

The girl just smiled then turned around back at the Nova and lifted her hammer in the air. It began to glow in a bright light that radiated to everyone. Then to everyone's shock it healed there injuries. Arnett and Rana got off the ground feeling completely fine. Charles arm had grown back as well. Satellizer had healed as well and rushed over to Kazuya, "Are you okay Kazuya?!"

"Yeah I'm fine," he spoke and was about to continue when he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"I don't believe it, I really am immortal," the voice of Roxanne sang to everyone's disbelief. She had been only a pair of legs a moment ago and now she stood there perfectly fine as if nothing happened, though now she was completely naked. Everyone felt a bit of joy seeing her alive, but none so much as Charles as she lunged herself at Roxanne and shouted and was crying, "You scared me you stupid zombie lady!"

Roxanne was about to speak but just patted Charles on the head and said, "Yeah I'm alright now."

Everyone smile at the scene but then got put back into reality as they looked back to the girl and the Nova.

"Kazuya what happened?" Satellizer said.

"I don't know, but it looks like she was the cause of it," Kazuya said as she began to look familiar.

The girl looked back and waved and Kazuya. Confused by the familiarity Stella asked, "Kazuya who in the world is that?"

Kazuya finally remembered why this girl seemed so familiar. He had seen her in a photo album belonging to his grandfather. The picture was titled "Pandora of Lab 13" and he had suspected it was a project his grandfather was a part of. He then spoke, "I don't know, but I do know that she is somehow related to my grandfather's research."

The girl was still waving at Kazuya when in a flash the Nova was right next to her about to deliver an attack.

Kazuya saw this and screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

The girl turned to see the oncoming attack to late as a huge explosion happened by the attack and pushed up a huge amount of dust.

The group looked on in horror as they thought the girl was taken out in the same way they were. But then the dust cleared and it revealed that the girl was unharmed without a scratch on her. She smiled and in one quick blow she swung her hammer and instantly killed the Nova.

Everyone still in shocked witnessed her kill the thing that all of them combined couldn't lay a scratch on defeated in a single blow. Who on earth was this girl.

Stella began to speak, "Who are yo…" but was stopped as Kazuya rose up and began walking towards the girl.

"Kazuya be careful we don't know who or what she is," Stella said in concern.

"It's okay, because if she didn't show up we would all be dead," Kazuya said in assurance and looked back at the girl. "I know who you are; you're a Pandora with lab 13 right? You're an ally right?"

The girl just continued to smile and said, "Ally, what are you talking about? We are a family, right Kazuya?!"

Kazuya looked confused but then three more lights came crashing behind the girl and from them three more girls appeared. The first had long blonde hair, the second had purple hair, and the third was someone Kazuya recognized. She had blonde hair and her name was Lucy, she was a member of the group called the Valkyries who Kazuya's cousin Ouka was on. Kazuya and the rest of the people here had worked with the Valkyries and were shocked to see Lucy.

"Lucy, why are you here, what happened to Ouka and the other Valkyries?" Kazuya said with concern.

Lucy just looked back and said, "The Novas have been destroyed."

They all looked in disbelief as it seemed that she was stating that these four girls had eliminated the entire new powerful humanoid Nova that appeared during this battle that they were having trouble defeating.

Kazuya's train of thought was interrupted as the pink hair girl approached the blonde hair girl and said, "Nee-san, nee-san, look it's Kazuya," she said pointing towards him.

The blonde hair girl turned towards Kazuya and walked towards him. Kazuya looked up in confusion as she began to reach her hands towards his face. Then everyone was in for a shock as she hugged Kazuya with a smile and put him into her breast.

Kazuya was confused but as he was embrace by her he felt warm. This feeling he had was warm and caring and it felt very familiar to him, it felt like home. What was this he had no idea why this girl he thought he had never met before felt so familiar.

Satella and Rana were in shock as this stranger began to hug the boy they liked. Stella spoke, "Okay Kazuya, get away from her."

The girl hugging Kazuya hearing this held him tighter and glared at Stella and Rana. Her look and body language was in a very protective stance between them and Kazuya. Kazuya was finding it hard to breath in the girl's large breast and began to struggle.

Stella and Rana got mad at this as they both saw this women holding and suffocating who they both thought was their man.

Stella and Rana went to grab Kazuya away from her and said, "We said to get away from him!"

Before they could get a hold of Kazuya she turned so that they missed him and they fell to the ground. They both got up and were about to try it again when they were stopped dead in their tracks by the women's glare. This time however the glare was absolutely terrifying as it clearly said, "If you try and touch him again I will end you."

Stella and Rana took a huge gulp and knew that this glare was not a bluff. The other Pandora looked at this show with, amusement, curiosity and pity. But what they wanted to know most of all is who the hell were these girls.

Meanwhile Kazuya was struggling for dear life as he began to feel his last breaths fade away. "_Is this really how I am going to die?" _he thought as the color in his face turned blue.

The pink hair girl came up to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Nee-san let go you are suffocating poor Kazuya."

The women looked down in concern and flipped Kazuya around. He was still in her embrace as now her arms were around his chest and the back of his head was in her cleavage.

Kazuya took the deepest breath in his life and he began to pant. The girl looked very concerned with guilt but when Kazuya's face turned back to its normal color and his breathing became normal she smiled and put him deeper into her embrace.

Kazuya looked up still very much confused at this smiling woman that was holding him. He began to speak, "Um…can you let go of me? I am a bit confused at what is going on here."

The girl looked down at Kazuya and simply smiled at him and shook her head no. Kazuya dropped his head in disbelief that this woman just said no so easily. He then looked over the three other girls. Lucy and the purple haired women looked emotionless and the pink haired one was just smiling at Kazuya and the women she called Nee-san.

"Well can you at least tell me what is going on? You guys just came out of nowhere defeated all the Novas and then put he in a bear hug. You also seem to know my name, why is that?" Kazuya said with genuine interest.

No one spoke, but then they heard a helicopter in the sky and a voice come from above, "I can explain that Kazuya!"

They turned to see the helicopter touchdown and a familiar face exit it. It was Kazuya's grandfather Gengo Aoi the man who created the Pandora.

"These are the Legendary Pandora. They are hundreds if not thousands of times stronger than normal Pandora. Furthermore Kazuya you share with them your own flesh and blood. They are your family!"

Everyone was surprised at what he just said, "_Legendary Pandora? Thousands of times stronger?"_ But none were more shocked than Kazuya.

He broke out of the woman's embrace and turned towards his grandfather and said, "What the hell are you talking about? Legendary Pandora? And they're my family, what are you saying grandfather?"

His grandfather placed his hands on his shoulders and said, "I know you have a lot of questions, but first let's get everyone out of here, okay?"

Kazuya looked into his grandfather's eyes. They were serious and he wasn't messing around. "Fine," Kazuya said. He started walking towards one of the two helicopters. The Legendary Pandora followed them to the helicopter without saying a word. Stella and Rana were about to speak up and go with Kazuya when Dr. Aoi turned and said, "I'm sorry but I need to speak to my grandson in private please use the other helicopter so you can get to safety. I promise I will let you see Kazuya when this is through."

Kazuya looked back at those two in concern and nodded saying that it was alright. Stella and Rana nodded back and went to the other helicopter with the others. Every single person who was there was just wondering what the hell was going on.

Once in the helicopter they took off back towards West Genetics. Kazuya was in the first helicopter with his grandfather and the Legendary Pandora. It was an awkward silence which would have been fine for Kazuya had his seat neighbors not been so close. The pink haired girl was to his left and the blonde to his right and they had their arms wrapped around his and they were smiling.

Kazuya was embarrassed as they were both very pretty and the fact that they were too close to him didn't help. He turned to the pink haired girl who saved his life and started to speak, "ummmm…well…"

"Windy May," she said.

"What?" Kazuya said.

She pointed at herself, "Windy May," she then pointed at the girl to his right, "Cassandra," she then pointed at the purple hair girl to her left, "Teslad," and then she pointed to Lucy, "and you already know Lucy."

Kazuya nodded as he now understood these to be their names. "Um…Windy May, can I ask why you and Cassandra are so close?" he said a bit embarrassed.

"What's wrong Kazuya are you uncomfortable?" Windy May asked.

"Umm, well, it's just kind of embarrassing," Kazuya said.

"Well we are a family so it's okay," Windy May said with and smile.

Kazuya then looked at Cassandra and then Lucy. He had then remembered what she had said the day before. Lucy spoke the names of his sister Kazuha as well as Windy May, Teslad, and Cassandra and called them his sisters and him her brother. Then his grandfather had said that these girls were his family.

"_Sisters,_" Kazuya thought, "_Is that even possible?"_ Kazuya thought to himself and looked over at his grandfather who had a smile on seeing Kazuya surrounded by these girls. "_What's going on grandfather?"_ He wanted to speak but he would wait until they landed to do so.

They had landed in a block that was separate from the rest of the school. Kazuya wondered why they were here as he began walking out of the helicopter. He went to his grandfather and asked, "What the heck was that all about? What do you mean when you call those girls my family?"

His grandfather smiled, "So you don't remember Kazuya."

"What?" Kazuya said confused.

He put his hands on his grandson and said, "All in due time Kazuya, for now you should get some rest, and you've been through a lot today. I got some business to take care of from all this mess; I promise I will talk to you tomorrow, but for now just rest."

He began to walk away and Kazuya shouted, "But wait…goddamit!" Kazuya knew that it was pointless to try and make his grandfather tell him anything and just gave up for now. He was tired and thought sleeping would probably be the best option right now. He wanted to see how Satella and the others but would have to wait until tomorrow.

A woman who was a Pandora under his grandfather came to him and asked him to follow her to his room for the night. Kazuya simply agreed and started to follow her. He looked back at his alleged family who were waving at him for a good night. He sighed and pondered, "_Are they really supposed to be my family?_"

He got to his room and then crashed on the bed after changing out of his combat uniform. He looked up at the celling, "I hope the others are okay. What the hell is happening? First that strange phenomenon happened with Satella, then those Novas appeared and now the Legendary Pandora. Grandfather what the hell are you up to?" He stared at the celling for a while and pondered and then decided it was pointless to worry about it anymore tonight and decided the best thing to do was sleep and have his grandfather tell him everything in the morning.

**The next day**

It was morning at West Genetics and everyone was recovering from the Nova Clash that had happened yesterday. Kazuya had gone to sleep with many questions in his mind about a great many things, but today he would have his grandfather explain all that happened.

He opened his eyes and was staring at the celling but was confused, "Why does my body feel so heavy?" He looked down his body, blushed, and found the answer to his question.

Four girls were laying in his bed cuddling and laying on him. He took a double take to make sure he still wasn't dreaming. He was not, this was most certainly real. To his left were Windy May, who was hugging his arm and resting her head on his shoulder, and Teslad who was holding his hand and was laying just underneath Windy May. To his right were Cassandra who was doing the same thing as Windy May with his right shoulder and Lucy copying Teslad.

Kazuya's mind went blank for a second and then he came to turned bright red and screamed in shock as he quickly brought his hands out of their grips and screamed, "What the hell are you all doing in my room?!"

All the girls awoke with sleepy eyes as they rubbed them awake. None of them however seemed the least bit concerned that they were in Kazuya's bed.

Windy May yawned and stretched her arms and said, "What's wrong Kazuya?" Her and the other girls just stared at Kazuya as if he was the crazy one and were wondering why he was in a panic.

"What's wrong," Kazuya questioned, "How did you get into my room, actually why are you in my room and why are you in my bed?"

He looked around as all the girls seemed puzzled. Windy May had the same smile she always had on while Teslad and Lucy had their same emotionless expressions. Cassandra was the one who was staring at him the most watching his every move.

Windy May then chimed in, "I don't see what the problem is Kazuya."

"Don't see the problem," Kazuya said confused, "The problem is you barged into my room without permission, no, the problem is you're in my room in the first place, wait no, the problem is you're all girls," he shook his head and rubbed it with both hands, "I don't know, don't any of you find it kind of awkward that you're all in my bed?"

All the girls looked at each other and kind of shrugged off the questions. "No I guess not, why should we Kazuya?" Windy May asked him.

Kazuya was at a loss for words as his jaw was open with disbelief. "Why you…what the heck…" he began to speak but then Cassandra started to talk. This was the first time Kazuya had seen her talk.

"Kazuya…" she grabbed his head and pulled it into her breast, "go ahead and drink."

Kazuya's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he was smothered by breast. The other girls just watched thinking nothing wrong was going on. "_What the hell does she mean by that?_" Kazuya thought as embarrassed as one could be.

"Cassandra, that's enough," a voice came from the door, "he doesn't need it anymore." The voice was revealed to be Kazuya's grandfather who was smiling in the doorway.

Cassandra loosened her grip on Kazuya and he pulled away as he looked at his grandfather and said, "Grandfather what is going on with them?"

Dr. Aoi laughed and said, "I guess you don't remember after all, I know you were young but there are certain things you should remember. I told you they are your family Kazuya."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand," Kazuya said.

"There your aunts Kazuya. You might not remember it but they all helped raise you when you were little. Especially Cassandra there, she took care of you pretty much by herself until you were two."

He turned to his so called aunts who were all giving him a smile. Even Lucy and Teslad who he had seen showed no noticeable emotions had a slight smile on their face that would usually be impossible to see.

"_Aunts…and they raised me._" Kazuya thought as he began to have flashed of his past. He closed his eyes and opened them again. _"Did I really forget them?"_ Kazuya thought as a million more questions came to him as he would start to find out more about his past and the world he lived in.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Bonds: Chapter 2

After this morning's "events" Kazuya was up and out of bed and headed to his grandfather's office to finally get some answers about all that was going on and mostly about his so called aunts. He arrived in the office and was standing in front of his grandfather who was sitting on his desk.

He looked him square in the eyes and asked, "Alright grandfather please tell me about the Legendary Pandoras, what did you mean that they are my family?"

"It's exactly how I told you this morning, they are your aunts," he said very plainly.

"That doesn't make since I never heard about my father having any sisters and my mother only has one sister and its Ouka's mother and I have met her." Kazuya told him still in confusion.

"It's not that complicated those girls and your father are brother and sister so that makes them your aunts," he said.

"But I'm telling you I don't remember my father ever having any siblings, where did they come from? I saw the photo album and it said it was 40 years old so there is no way they can be my father's siblings since he wasn't that old and those girls haven't aged at all!" Kazuya asked.

"I created the Legendary Pandoras using Maria Lancelot's genes in a lab, and since they are your father's sisters that means you as his descendent inherited his genes. But since the Legendary Pandora also possess stigmatic bodies that make up almost 80% of their bodies they were unstable and only recently found a way to stabilize them so they have been in stasis for all those years." He said to his grandson.

"Wait are you saying that my father had a stigmatic body as well. And you're saying you created them in a lab," Kazuya said as he started to panic, "wait are you telling me since I also have a stigmatic body that means that I'm also an artificial human that I created, I'm I even your grandson, was my father created too, is he a fake as well!" Kazuya began to scream.

"Calm down Kazuya. It's true that I created the Legendary Pandora in a lab, but you and your father are definitely my son and grandson, I created my family with the only women I have ever loved," Dr. Aoi said.

Kazuya sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I am you said that, so I am your grandson after all. But I still don't get why you said that my father and I shared the same blood. If they were created in a lab that means…" Kazuya looked in to his grandfather's eyes. They were dead serious and showed he wasn't lying.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me…who is my grandmother for real?" he asked his grandfather who was silent. "The women you loved…don't tell me…"

"The women Erika Kudo was just for show, she was used for the public so they didn't suspect anything. I have never loved her, I have only loved one woman in all my life and that is Maria Lancelot." He said straight at Kazuya.

Kazuya started to laugh, "Yeah right that has to be a lie. You're just lying to me like you always do to throw me off from the truth."

"Kazuya accept reality, you are not a child anymore," he said with all seriousness and no room for error or lies, "Ryuichi, your father, is Maria's and I's child, his and your stigmatic bodies are a gift from her and proves why you are special and that you are her descendent."

Kazuya started shacking in anger and then Dr. Aoi continued, "The war against the Nova could last a long time, longer than I could live through, so I created the Legendary Pandora to lead the other Pandora in the fight. So when that time comes you and them will lead humanity down that path and that's only something someone with a stigmatic body could do. You must do this to keep the balance of mankind intact. Oh and keep that L. Bridget girl around too as well as that Rana girl close, they should prove to be quite useful to you."

"You're telling me I, my father, and those girls were just created to lead mankind…SCREW YOU, YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT MY GRANDMOTHER AND THEN TALK ABOUT LOVE AND FAMILY! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT FAMILY YOU JUST SEE US AS TOOLS THAT YOU CAN USE FOR YOUR OWN GAINS! AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THOSE TWO LIKE THAT, LIKE THEY ARE SOME TOOLS IN YOUR GAME"

"Kazuya you have to understand, I know what we are getting into so I have done all this to protect you, to protect mankind and it's for the greater good and mankind's survival." He said pleading to his grandson.

"So you're telling me to just accept the fact that your just doing this for the greater good and that you know what's best for everyone…yeah right…YOUR JUST BLINDED BY YOUR OWN POWER," Kazuya shouted as he stormed out of the room.

"Kazuya wait," but it was already too late as he was already out the door, "I'm getting to old for this, It's all up to you now…Kazuya…girls."

Tatsumi tears were watery as he ran out of the building. As he was running Stella and Rana were approaching the building in order to see Kazuya because he they were not allowed to see him at all yesterday or this morning. They saw him crying and rushed towards him. Stella grabbed him and said, "What's wrong Kazuya, did something happen, are you allowed back outside so we can be together again?"

Kazuya looked up at them and remembered his grandfather's words about using these two because they would be useful. He couldn't look at them let alone himself because it sounded so horrible and disgusting to him. He removed his hand from her grip and said, "Sorry I need to be alone right now," and began to run off.

Rana grabbed him and said, "Kazuya what the hell us going on?"

"Let go, I don't want to see either of you right now so just leave me alone right now," Kazuya said as he broke free.

"Kazuya!" Rana shouted.

Rana turned to around to Stella, "What do you think is wrong with him Stella?"

She turned only to see Stella off in her own little world, "Leave him alone, for how long? I wonder if I did something wrong? But how long does he want me to leave him alone, 1 hour maybe 2?" Rana got scared at the face Stella was making as she worried even more about Kazuya.

After Kazuya ran for quite some time he wound up on a distant hill. He fell to his knees and began to cry out and scream at the world. "Nee-san, help me I don't know what to do anymore?!"

Then from behind someone said, "By Nee-san you mean Kazuha right?"

He turned around to see Lucy. He looked at her with a weird stare as he knew the origins of herself and her sisters.

"Please don't look at me like I am some kind of freak Kazuya. My sisters and I are your father's sisters so that means you and I are family."

"Family," Kazuya said in a very disturbed voice, "What are you talking about…YOUR JUST A DAM REPLICA OF MARIA, SO DON'T THROW THE WORD FAMILY AROUND TO ME!"

"So what's your definition of "Family" and being "human", every living thing has the same roots in this world, and you and I share the same roots of Gengo Aoi and Maria Lancelot so that makes us family. And if I'm a replica of Maria, by your definition that makes you a mere copy of Ryuichi doesn't it?"

"What are you saying, are you saying that because I have a stigmatic body and are the same as you that I am not human?" he said in shock.

"No, I don't want to argue with you I am simply stating that you and I are a family and whether or not we are human is irrelevant. We sisters are a precious existence to you and whether or not you or we are humans doesn't matter, we just care about you, and that is especially true for Cassandra."

Kazuya's eyes started to water again, "But why, why would you care, I can't even remember you, did grandfather tell you to do this?"

"No, father didn't tell us to do anything of the sort," Lucy said, "I told you already we are a family and that we care about you no matter what you say or do." She put on a small smile and turned around and looked behind her, "See," she pointed out to Cassandra, Teslad, and Windy May who were standing off at the bottom of the hill.

Kazuya was surprised to see them as they approached. They got up to where Lucy was standing all with concerned looks on their face. "Kazuya are you okay?" Windy May said in a sad tone.

Kazuya was at a loss for words and could only say, "How did you all know where I was?"

They all looked at each other and then back at Kazuya and said, "It's like Lucy said," Windy May started, "We're a family, and because of our genes and stigmatic bodies we are able to sense each other from anywhere. We can also feel each other's emotions better than any human so we can better understand each other. When we felt how sad you were we rushed over, Cassandra was especially worried."

Kazuya turned towards Cassandra who had a more concerned face than the others. "_They can feel where I am?"_ he thought. He looked again at all there concerned faces and began to feel bad about himself. "_What the hell am I doing, I'm the worst, and they really do care. What does it matter who they are or where they come from. This has nothing to do with grandfather, does it? They are just being used as tools too._"

Kazuya spoke, "I'm sorry Lucy, everyone, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I didn't mean to call you replicas…I was just upset."

Cassandra came up to Kazuya kneeled down and put her hand on his cheek and put her forehead against his, "Kazuya…it's okay…don't cry." Her words were short and sweet but made Kazuya feel warm. Again when Cassandra touched him he felt safe and warm and felt a familiar sensation as if he was going back in time. He closed his eyes and let her warmness go throughout his body.

He grabbed on to her hand and said, "Are you really okay with this though, just being used by grandfather you don't have to do what he says you know."

Windy May came up to him, "Kazuya we don't regret what we are and we are very thankful for being brought into this world."

"But why," Kazuya asked.

"Well that's because we have a family that we care about. Ryuichi, Kazuha, father, and of course you Kazuya," she said giving him a smile.

"Really so your saying you don't care because I'm your family," Kazuya said feeling kind of humbled by this.

"Of course Kazuya we love all of our family," she said.

Kazuya laughed, "Jeez I have been such an idiot haven't I." He felt a lot better because of what they had said.

"Do you feel better…Kazuya?" Cassandra said in a sweet voice.

He looked up to see her smiling face and felt a little better as he stood up. "Yeah thank you," he turned to everyone, "Thanks everyone."

He then remembered what he had done and said to Rana and Stella and felt very bad. "Hang on I have to go apologize to someone." He began to run to the girl's dorm to apologize to them. The sisters watched him leave and felt a little bit jealous they didn't like the idea of Kazuya seeing other people but let his go because he was adamant about doing it.

**Meanwhile at the girls dorm**

Rana, Charles, Roxanne, and Cassie, were in Stella's room. Satella was on the bed talking to herself, "Has it been a while now, how many more hours do I have to wait?"

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Roxanne asked.

"I think Kazuya dumped her or something," Cassie said.

"I don't know what the big deal is, she hasn't even baptized him yet right?" Charles said not really caring about the situation.

"Its okay Stella, I'll go get Kazuya, knock him out, and bring him here," Rana said trying to make her feel better.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Roxanne answered it and laughed when she saw who was at the door. "Well speak of the devil. You got a lot of nerve coming her. What the hell did you do to her anyway?"

"Umm, hi Roxanne can I please talk to Stella and Rana?" Kazuya asked, he didn't really want to deal with Roxanne's crap right now.

She looked at him, "Okay I don't really like seeing her like this too it's kind of freaking me out to be honest."

"Thanks," he walked inside and seeing him everyone but Rana and Stella left the room.

Rana noticed Kazuya smiled and said, "Kazuya you're here is everything okay?"

Stella still didn't notice him as she was still in her own world mumbling to herself.

"Um, Stella…Senpai?" Kazuya said.

"I told you to call me Stella…" she said as she snapped out of her daze.

Kazuya bowed to both girls and said, "I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to yell at you two, I was just upset about something so please forgive me."

"Kazuya," the two girls said together and blushed. Kazuya was really sweet and caring and that's why they both loved him.

"It's okay Kazuya I understand," Stella said as she smiled.

"Really?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes, I know that you wouldn't say those things unless something happened," Stella said.

"So what did happen Kazuya?" Rana asked.

Kazuya bowed again, "I'm sorry I can't tell you right now, it's complicated and I'm still unsure about a lot of things, but I promise I will tell you later."

Rana and Stella turned to each other nodded and turned back to Satella.

"If you say so Kazuya," Stella said.

"Then we'll wait," Rana finished.

"Thank you," Kazuya said.

"Now then," Rana said as she got close to Kazuya and made a kissy face, "Let Rana make you feel better."

Kazuya started to back up towards the wall, "Well that's not really necessary Rana thanks though," he said embarrassed.

"Rana how many times do I have to tell you, that Kazuya is my partner!" Stella said.

"Well then why don't you baptize him already?" she said teasing her.

"I'll show you, I will baptize him for sure this time," she said getting close to Kazuya too.

Kazuya began to laugh as he felt everything was back to normal for the most part, and then he was reminded that recent events wouldn't let his life go back to normal.

The door of the room suddenly burst opened and the person to open it was none other than Cassandra. She looked over to where Kazuya was. From her perspective she saw two women picking on Kazuya, grabbing on to him, and pinning him to the wall. She got angry and immediately went over to the three. She then hit both Stella and Rana on the head leaving a sizeable bump and then took Kazuya and again wrapped him up and placed the back of his head in her breast and glared at the two girls.

When they were hit they fell to the ground and rubbed their heads in pain and looked up at the cause.

Rana spoke first, "Ah, it's that thieving cat from yesterday," she got up, "I thought we told you to let go of Kazuya."

Cassandra just tightened her grip on Kazuya and intensified the glare.

Stella then spoke, "I don't know who you are but for your information Kazuya is my partner so stop touching him."

Cassandra glared more and then spoke, "No…Kazuya is my baby."

"Baby?" Rana and Stella said thinking it was a nickname you would give a boyfriend not thinking she meant it literally being she raised Kazuya when he was a child, but they had no way of knowing that.

"Kazuya are you cheating on me?" Rana said.

"Rana I said before that Kazuya is my partner, if anything he's cheating on me," Stella said.

Kazuya was running out of breath as he was being suffocated again but managed to speak, "Wait I can explain, Cassandra they weren't trying to hurt me if that was what you're thinking. And Stella and Rana I can explain who she is."

But he wouldn't get a chance at that moment as the door burst opened again and this time it was the remaining aunts.

"Cassandra, I said you couldn't follow Kazuya!" Windy May shouted sounding more like a parent than a sister. She then saw three girls staring intensely at each other, "Oh, what is going on here? Ah, you're the two girls from yesterday who were bothering Kazuya."

"We weren't bothering him you girls were, you come out of nowhere and take Kazuya," Stella said.

Windy May looked over at Cassandra and Kazuya and realized that Kazuya was struggling for air, "Cassandra," she went over and took Kazuya out of her clutches and Kazuya took a deep breath of relief. She patted him on the hug and smiled and then turned to Cassandra. "How many times to I have to tell you not to smother Kazuya like that, you nearly suffocated him again."

Cassandra stopped glaring at Stella and Rana and looked over to her sister and then Kazuya getting his breath back and pouted.

Stella and Rana got irritated as they felt like they were being ignored. Stella screamed in frustration, "I'll ask again, who the heck are you people and why is Lucy with you?!"

Windy May who usually had a smile on her face actually looked a bit irritated for being yelled at and turned to the two girls, still with a smile but a more frightening smile, "I could ask you the same thing. Why are you bothering my Kazuya?"

"_My_ Kazuya?!" Rana said.

"I already told your friend here," Stella said pointing at Cassandra, "I am Kazuya's partner and he's my limiter so you're getting in my way."

Windy May looked shock as she looked over at Kazuya and then looked back at the girls, "Quit lying I can tell that Kazuya hasn't been baptized yet so there is no way he is your partner."

"That's what I keep telling her," Rana said agreeing with Windy May.

Stella got embarrassed and blushed, "Well you see…that's because…a lot of things have happened and we always seem to get interrupted and there are certain circumstances…AHHH that doesn't matter right now what matters is why you're trying to get in my way?!"

Windy May turned to Lucy, "Lucy is she telling the truth, why didn't you tell us Kazuya had a partner?"

"Because it's like you said nee-san, he hasn't been baptized yet so I didn't think it was a big deal," Lucy said in a blank tone.

Rana and Stella were surprised as this was the first time they saw Lucy talk and they wondered why she was so much more talkative now.

"Lucy this girl is your sister?" Rana said surprised.

Lucy simply nodded in response.

Then the Stella and Windy May started arguing back and forth about asking who they were to Kazuya, while Cassandra just started glaring at the girls again and Rana would chime in with her say.

Kazuya was trying to calm them down but to no avail, "Um…guys I can explain." His words fell on deaf ears and he sunk his head down in defeat. Then Teslad came up to him.

"Teslad," he asked looking at her as she stared intently at him, "can I help you with something?"

She simply pinched on of his cheeks with her hand and then let go. Kazuya rubbed it and asked, "What was that all about?" Teslad just continuously began to stare at Kazuya but he noticed she had a slight blush on her cheeks though her other facial expressions did not change. She then turned towards the fighting women and materialized on of her volt weapons. She then swung it creating a small shock wave and zoomed in between the fighting girls and caused a rip in the floor and split a dresser in two. The weapon then faded as she still wore the same expression as if nothing happened.

Everyone looked towards her in shock at what she just did. Kazuya had the best look as his mouth was wide open in disbelief at what she had just done, "Teslad…I think you went a little overboard in getting their attention."

Teslad turned back to her nephew and just gave him a very small nod as he took it as her saying, "my bad". He took a deep sigh, while it was a crazy thing to do it did get everyone's attention.

"Stella, Rana, I can explain a little bit about what's going on," Kazuya started. He rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see it turns out that there my aunts and they have come to stay with me for a while," he said starting to laugh sarcastically.

"Aunts!?" Rana and Stella shouted as they turned towards these so called people.

"You've never mentioned you had aunts like these Kazuya," Stella said.

Kazuya continued to laugh, he didn't want to tell them yet about what his grandfather truly said about their identities but he figured saying they were his aunts should be good enough for now, "Yeah well I didn't know that until recently either, my grandfather kind of dropped a bomb on me today."

Rana and Stella looked confused as they looked at his aunts. Was Kazuya telling the truth, but Lucy has been here for a little bit and this is the first they heard of such a thing. Moreover why would Kazuya just find out about them? They still did not know the whole crazy truth of his conversation with his grandfather.

Then an idea came to Rana as she went up to shake Windy May's hand, "Well then sorry about the misunderstanding, my name is Rana and I'll probably be your niece-in-law soon since I am Kazuya's soulmate."

"Hey Rana," Stella said feeling as she was beat to the punch as she went up to Windy May, "Don't listen to her, my name is Stella and I am Kazuya's real partner."

Windy May smile at both girls and shook their hands and in an evil kind of tone but still sounded sincere, "Well we won't really acknowledge either of you as our nephew's partner until you prove yourself."

The two girls got immediately depressed as they felt they just failed the interview of their lives as they just got disapproved to be Kazuya's partner by his family, first his cousin and now his aunts. They both went to the corner to pout and twiddle their thumbs in depression.

Kazuya started to laugh a little and thought, "_Wow that's kind of harsh, I didn't think Windy May was the kind of person to be so straightforward about that kind of stuff_."

Kazuya's stomach then growled as he realized he had not had breakfast and it was already lunchtime.

Windy May heard this, "Well then Kazuya lets go have some lunch, shall we?"

"Huh, uh yeah let's do that," he said as the aunts started heading out of the door. He was about to follow when he still saw Rana and Stella in the corner and he asked, "Stella, Rana, let's all have lunch together."

Both girls immediately rose up and went over to Kazuya with smiles. "_Wow that was quick,_" Kazuya thought.

In their minds Kazuya had just given them another chance to prove their worth to his aunts and round two was starting and they headed towards the exit.

Teslad was the only one in the room and still had her blank expression on. Kazuya went up to her, "Thanks for earlier Teslad, though next time you shouldn't take it so far." She looked at her nephew and didn't say anything. Kazuya got nervous and thought, "_Why doesn't she say anything, maybe she's mute that would explain a lot._" He then asked, "Well lets go get some lunch."

Teslad nodded and wrapped her arm around Kazuya's and walked out the door with him. While it didn't look that tight Kazuya could not get his arm free and it told him he had no say in the matter.

Seeing him locking arms with Teslad made Stella and Rana jealous as when they tried to hold his hand he tried to avoid it. They had no idea it was against his will as it looked natural.

Rana took this chance to try and get closer to the aunts though she would find out she would pick the wrong target. She went up to Teslad and introduced herself, "Hi I'm Rana, Kazuya said your name is Teslad right?"

Teslad just looked at her blankly and there was an awkward silence. Rana laughed and said, "Um, Kazuya does she not like me or something?"

Kazuya looked at her and also laughed, "I don't know, I don't think so, she doesn't seem to talk a lot, I haven't seen her do it once so I think it's normal."

Teslad then shifted Kazuya more towards her and away from Rana while still maintaining her same expression. Rana got depressed again as this gave her, her answer as she sank to the end of the people as they walked.

Stella looked at this as a chance to get ahead of Rana, "_Okay my turn,_" she thought. Her target was Lucy since they have already met being on the same team and all during exercises. She went over to her.

"So Lucy I didn't know you were Kazuya's family, but I guess we haven't talked a lot have we?" she said trying to act as polite as possible.

"No I guess this is our first time talking, but don't let it bother you I was trying to avoid unneeded conversations and was mainly just watching over Kazuya," Lucy said with a blank face and plain tone.

Stella laughed, "Well let's keep working together well from now on then," she put out her hand to shake hers.

Lucy just looked at it and said, "I don't think that will be necessary since now that I have exposed my true identity I will no longer be a part of the Valkyries so do not worry about getting to know me better."

It was now Stella's turn to hang her head in defeat as she sulked back to where Rana is. Rana turned to her, "No luck either."

"No," Stella said.

"These are defiantly challenging opponents," Rana said, "So I propose we work together."

"What?" Stella said, "Why should I work with you to impress them to get closer to Kazuya?"

"Because," Rana said, "At the rate we are going neither of us will have a chance to even go back to the usual with Kazuya so long as they won't let us interact with him."

"I don't know," Stella said not yet convinced. Then she saw Cassandra go up to Kazuya's free hand and lock arms with him. Now Kazuya had both arms wrapped up, not by his choice though, with Cassandra on his left and Teslad on his right. Windy May and Lucy joined them as Windy May walked next to Cassandra and Lucy next to Teslad. Cassandra then glimpsed back at Rana and Stella and gave them a quick glare before returning her eyes forward.

Seeing this and Kazuya "guarded" by the four girls Stella nodded her head and said, "Okay will make a temporary truths and then once we have the approval we can resume our usual rivalry with Kazuya."

"Agreed," Rana said as they shook hands.

Meanwhile Kazuya took a deep sigh as he looked at having two girls to each side and two behind him. He thought that if his life had been normal before this then it certainly wouldn't be any more as he still had no idea the many different things that were about to play out and how his aunts were connected to his past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for your patience, sorry I haven't updated this story recently school was busy and I have had writers block for this story but now I think I have the path I want to take with it, enjoy.**

Kazuya had just finished "introducing" his new aunts to Stella and Rana and they were now sitting down for lunch. Stella and Rana's attempt to introduce them and look good in from of them but have fallen short as it would appear they wanted nothing to do with them. In fact it would seem that they were purposely trying to ignore them, and Cassandra seemed to be the most irritated or angry with them, probably for being too close to Kazuya.

They went to the cafeteria to get lunch and needless to say Kazuya was getting strange looks. Sadly Kazuya was use to these looks because more than once has a girl hung on to him or embarrassed him in public, but this time four unknown beauties were around him and being very clingy. Of course no one would have any idea that they were his aunts, but even if they did it would still be weird.

Kazuya was blushing as his aunts hung on to him as they examined the large cafeteria. They didn't seem to know what to do.

Kazuya pointed at the line for food, "We have to go into that line for food."

They all looked at him and dragged him that way. Once they finally got their food, Stella, Rana, Kazuya, and his aunts sat at a table. His aunts all sat around Kazuya forcing Rana and Stella to sit at the ends. This made them drop their heads in depression; in their minds they were not making a good impression on Kazuya's family, though it wasn't really their fault that they had no interest in them at the moment.

Kazuya saw this and gave out a sarcastic chuckle, he knew more or less what they were trying to do, it was kind of funny but he also thought it was weird that his aunts paid him no real mind. Then his stomach growled as he remembered why they were having lunch was because he was so hungry. He looked down at his plate and said, "Thanks for the meal," and started to eat.

After a few bites he looked up and noticed all his aunts we staring intently at him. He swallowed the bite he was eating and said, "Umm is there something wrong?"

Windy May just smiled and said, "Nope, nothing at all."

"Then why are you all staring at me and not eating?" he asked confused.

"We all just like to watch you is all Kazuya, is that so wrong," Windy May said.

"I guess not," Kazuya said as he got embarrassed and red, "it's just kind of embarrassing is all."

But just then it got more embarrassing as Cassandra said, "Kazuya."

Kazuya turned over to her and saw she had a spoon full of food heading towards his mouth as she said, "Say ahhhhhhh"

Kazuya blushed brighter and turned next to him where Teslad was as she was doing the same thing except she wasn't saying anything but instead holding her mouth open as if saying ah.

"I can feed myself you know," Kazuya said.

Both girls started to sulk a little bit as they returned to food to their plates.

"_Geez what is with them,_" Kazuya thought.

Then a voice came screaming from behind them, "Kazuya Nii-sama!"

Recognizing the voice Kazuya turned around to see his cousin Ouka rampaging towards him. She looked frustrated as she came right up to him.

"So it is true, you have even more girls all over you," Ouka said looking at said girls and then she noticed her teammate Lucy, "and what the hell is Lucy doing here?!"

Kazuya tried to speak, "Well, you see…this is…"

Ouka grabbed him by the collar and began to shake him, which his aunts were not happy about, "Why is it when I take my eyes off you, you start having inappropriate relations with other women. First those two," she said as she pointed to Rana and Stella, "and now these girls. Kazuya are you some kind of harem king, a playboy, a pimp?"

Kazuya shook his head furiously and raised his hands up in defense, "Wait Ouka I think your misunderstanding the situation. First of all I am not a pimp or playboy or whatever and I can explain who these girls are, though I thought grandfather might have to you. You see Ouka grandfather dropped a bomb on me the other day and told me that these girls are my aunts."

Ouka stopped shacking him for a second to examine them again and then shacked Kazuya again, "Aunts what do you mean aunts, we don't have any aunts like these Kazuya. Did you forget I am your cousin? So I would know if Aunt Orie or Uncle Ryuichi had any other brothers or sisters. Plus Lucy is our age and was on my team so how could she be your aunt."

She stopped shacking Kazuya as he was dizzy and in his daze he said, "I know it sounds strange, it was strange for me to," he looked at her in a more serious look, "but I do think it is true. Grandfather said so and they know my father and sister. Plus…I can just fill it. I know it's weird but you have to believe me Ouka."

Ouka was taken back by his response as she let go of him. She looked at his aunts again and spoke as she cleared he throat, "Well if you and Dr. Aoi say so I'll believe you even if I do find it strange." She then bowed at the aunts, "Sorry for the commotion, it's nice to meet you my name is Ouka, I am Kazuya's cousin, so I guess that makes us family by marriage."

All the aunts just stared at her; none really showed emotion at the girl as she introduced herself.

"But by the way," Ouka said as she slammed the table at looked at Lucy, "Lucy why didn't you tell me you were Kazuya's aunt?"

She stared at Lucy demanding an answer. Rana and Stella were also interested in this question as they to looked at Lucy.

Lucy looked at her blankly for a second and then put on a devilish grin, "Oh my Ouka isn't a bit rude to talk to your elders like that? Like you said if we are family by birth then that make me your aunt too. Aren't you supposed to treat your aunt with respect Ouka?"

Ouka was taken back by this as she blushed and was at a loss for word, "That's not…this is," she bowed in respect, "I'm sorry for my actions."

Lucy returned to her blank look and said in an emotionless tone, "It's not really that big of a deal."

"Why you!" Ouka screamed as she attempted to attack Lucy but was being held back by Rana and Stella. "Was that your idea of a joke or something, and I think that's the first time I have seen you laugh too. Are you making fun of me?"

Kazuya began to laugh, "Ouka just calm down." Once she did Kazuya started again, "Like she said this is my cousin on my mother's side Ouka. Ouka this are my aunts," he pointed to Lucy and then the others in order, "Well you already know Lucy I guess, this is Windy May, Teslad," he then pointed to Cassandra, "and this is Cassandra." As he said this Cassandra grabbed on to Kazuya's sleeve and said in a very quiet voice that even Kazuya couldn't fully hear, "She smells like that women, I don't like her."

Kazuya turned to her and said, "What?" But before anything else happened Windy May got up and said, "Nice to meet you Ouka, would you care to join Kazuya and us for lunch?" This caught Kazuya's attention as Ouka bowed and said, "Ah yes thank you for the invitation."

After this they all had lunch and after they were done another familiar face showed up. Their Captain Su-Na came up to them as they were finishing lunch.

"This is convenient as I have business with all of you," she said.

They all turned to her as she said, "You girls need to go to Dr. Aoi, it seems he has business with you," she said pointing to the aunts, "and as for the rest of you I came to tell you that you all have a mission tomorrow so report to me at 9 am tomorrow morning, alright?"

Everyone nodded as Kazuya's aunts went off to see Dr. Aoi while the rest stayed there for a little bit.

Stella was the first to talk, "What mission I wonder?"

"Beats me," Rana said.

"It's probably about the recent events that have happened, right Kazuya?" Ouka said.

"I don't know," Kazuya said.

After this they all left the cafeteria together and for the rest of the day the three women tried to pry information out of Kazuya about his aunts. Kazuya didn't have or didn't want to disclose very much information so nothing really came out of the interrogation.

After a while it was already late and everyone returned to their quarters. Kazuya didn't see his aunts again the entire day but thought that they must be with his grandfather so he returned to his room and went to bed.

**The next morning**

Kazuya awoke in a similar situation he experienced yesterday, he felt smothered and heavy. Even though after lunch he didn't see his aunts after lunch again they were in his bed snuggling up to him and again he was bright red and embarrassed.

"You're all in my bed again!" Kazuya shouted.

The girls woke up, again not at all embarrassed or worried that they were in his bed.

"Why are you in my bed again?" Kazuya said in a slightly irritated.

"Is that a problem Kazuya?" Lucy asked.

"Well it's just kind of embarrassing I would figure you would want to sleep in your own bed, plus I'm not a little kid," Kazuya said his face still red.

"Well Cassandra and Teslad have trouble sleeping and it helps when they are with you and Lucy and I just decided to join them," Windy May said with a sleepy smile.

"That's still no excuse too…" Kazuya said before he heard someone approach his door.

"I told you I would wake up Kazuya, after all I am his partner," the voice of Stella said outside his door.

"And I told you that an El Bridget and an Aoi can't be partners," Ouka said.

"Well then how about I do it for you two," Rana said.

"NO!" both girls said in unison as the door opened and they turned towards Kazuya's bed, "Kazuya we came to wake you up!"

But then everyone fell quite as the three girls stared at Kazuya open mouthed as four partially naked girls were in Kazuya's bed and they happened to be his aunts.

Kazuya looked at his aunts and then at the girls who just entered the room, "Wait, this isn't what it looks like they just keeping sneaking into my bed."

At first the three girls seemed to believe him but then Cassandra took Kazuya into her grasp and gave the girls the death glare again.

Kazuya tried to speak but it came out mumbled as Cassandra's breasts were suffocating him.

**A few minutes later**

Stella, Ouka, Rana, and Kazuya were walking towards their meeting with Su-Na. The girls were in front of Kazuya with angry faces, and Kazuya was behind them with a big red mark on his cheek.

"Kazuya you have to tell those girls to give you some space, they are always all over you," Stella said.

"Looks like we finally agree on something," Ouka said.

"They are being too clingy even if they are your aunts," Rana said.

"I keep trying to but they don't really seem to be listening, but I don't think they mean any harm," Kazuya said still rubbing his cheek.

"Well at least today they we will be away from them cause of our mission," Stella said.

Both the girls nodded in agreement.

When they entered the meeting room they saw Captain Su-Na and gathered around to hear their mission.

"Ah good to see you all I have your mission today," she said, "You all and myself will be escorting VIPs through town today."

"Why are they having student Pandoras escort people through town, is it really a job we should be doing?" Ouka asked.

"That's what I asked to but they are direct orders from Dr. Aoi, so he must have his reasons, and I believe you are all acquainted with them so it works out," Su-Na said.

They all looked confused wondering who it could be.

"Please come in," Su-Na said.

The door opened and the VIPs walked in and Kazuya immediately face palmed.

**In town**

Kazuya was leaning against a pole depressed and said to himself, "These aren't VIPs and why couldn't they just ask me to come here, did they really have to get grandfather to get Su-Na to make us come. And why did they make Stella and the others come too."

Around him looking around town were his four aunts and a little further from them were Stella, Rana, Ouka, and Su-Na observing from a distance. The girls were asked not to go too near Kazuya and his aunts and let him be their guide.

"What's wrong Kazuya?" Windy May came up to him and asked.

"I was just wondering why grandfather made this a mission; you guys could've just asked me if you guys wanted to go to town, I would've been happy to take you," Kazuya said.

Windy May smiled and grabbed his arm and said, "We're sorry we didn't know if you would come or not so we were a bit selfish. But since we're here let's have some fun."

Kazuya smiled because Windy May's happiness was infectious; "Okay, but next time just ask me personally okay?"

They went and caught up with the other aunts who all seemed to lighten up when Kazuya was near and they went about their tour of the city.

Behind them watching were the other girls as they questioned why they were here.

"I don't get why Dr. Aoi had us come if they just want Kazuya to guide them around town?" Ouka said and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"I asked the same thing too but Dr. Aoi said that he wanted the Legendary Pandora and Kazuya to be together, so I am here now because I want to know what Dr. Aoi wants from this interaction," Su-Na said.

"But aren't they already family so what's the point?" Rana asked.

"Wait, what did you say about them being a family?" Su-Na said.

"Kazuya said that they were his aunts," Stella said.

"_Is this a part of your checkered past too Dr. Aoi?_" Su-Na thought.

Meanwhile as Kazuya and his aunts walked the streets, they caught the eyes of everyone as his aunts were true beauties and other worldly so they drew in a lot of attention.

"Who are those women, are they models or something?"

"Yeah but who's that kid with them, some kind of tour guide."

Kazuya sighed as he knew he was out of place. He knew his aunts were pretty, but there was something about them that attracted people's attention their aura perhaps.

Cassandra was constantly looking over at Kazuya watching his every move, it made Kazuya embarrassed as he turned away from her.

"_Why do I get so flustered with her,_" Kazuya thought.

Meanwhile Ouka, Rana, and Stella were all frustrated that Kazuya was on essentially a date and he was getting embarrassed.

"I don't care if its Dr. Aoi's orders and I don't care that they might be his family, I'm tired of Nii-sama flirting with other girls, I am going to get in there," Ouka said with a crazy look in her eyes.

"Yeah let's get in there," Rana said.

"That's right I deserve to be with Kazuya since I am his partner," Stella said.

"No way, I said I'm tired of all the girls around him, especially the blond bimbos. Now that there is that Cassandra there with you have been replaced so now I got to worry about her the most. I know Kazuya's weakness for blondes with big knockers and she's even more of a looker," Ouka said.

"Hey, did you just call me a bimbo, and plus you just admitted that Kazuya prefers me over someone like you with straight black hair and small chest," Stella said with a bit of a smug look.

"Hey, what about me," Rana asked.

"Shut up!" Ouka and Stella said at the same time.

"Fine then let's ask Kazuya himself," Ouka said begging to go near him.

But then a hand fell on her shoulder that of Lucy.

"Don't," Lucy said, "Don't interrupt my sisters or nephew right now, this time is precious for us, especially for those three."

Stella and Ouka turned to her and Ouka asked, "Why, why is this so important to you guys?"

Lucy put on a small smile but sincere tone, "You two couldn't understand, but all you need to know is that Kazuya is the most important person to us and that we want our time with him…it's been a long time."

Sensing her sincere nature they nodded and Lucy nodded back and went back to her sisters and nephew.

"I'm still not use to her talking and smiling," Ouka said.

"Yeah," Stella said.

Kazuya was being dragged by Windy May through the streets of the city, asking him what things were and where they should go. Then from the other side his arm was taken by Lucy.

"Lucy-san?" Kazuya said in surprise.

"Drop the –san Kazuya. Just call me Lucy. But if you want you can call me Auntie or Nee-chan," Lucy said joking but you couldn't tell by her voice.

"No need for that, I'll just call you Lucy," Kazuya said slightly embarrassed.

Lucy nodded, "Good," and started walking both her and Windy May now dragging Kazuya along.

Kazuya then looked back at Lucy, "But there is something I've been meaning to ask you Lucy. Why did you not tell me you were my aunt when we first met? I mean I guess you kind of said it that one time when saying you were my sister or something, but why didn't you just straight up say it?"

Lucy and the rest of his aunts stopped. "We didn't know if you would remember or not, plus I wanted all my sisters to be her when we came back to be with you."

Kazuya looked around to see all his aunts looking and smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I still don't really remember. But I do feel that it's true. This warmth I have when I'm around you and the way you seem to care so much about me," Kazuya said with a smile.

Windy May hugged him between her breast, "Oh Kazuya your such a sweetie, don't worry I'm sure you'll get your memories back about us soon enough, but for now we are just glad to be with you."

Kazuya breathed for air and said, "Thanks."

He then looked around embarrassed and not looking them in the eyes, "So where do you girls want to go?"

"Hmmm I don't know," Windy May said, "but it looks like Teslad wants something.

Kazuya looked to Teslad who was staring at something in the distance. He looked at her line of sight and saw that she was staring at a little girl's ice cream cone.

"_Seriously_," Kazuya said.

He went up to her and asked, "Hey Teslad, did you want some ice cream?"

Teslad looked down and nodded her head as if she was a child.

"Alright wait here," Kazuya said and went toward the stand.

Minutes later he came back with a large tray of ice cream.

"Here you go Teslad," he handed he a cone.

Teslad grabbed it took a lick and then stared back at Kazuya who gave her a smile before she pinched his cheek again and went on with eating her ice cream.

"_Why does she keep doing that_," as he rubbed his cheek and went to Windy May.

"Here you go Windy May, Lucy," handing their ice cream.

"Yeah, thank you Kazuya," Windy May said in thanks.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

Kazuya then went over to Stella in the others.

"Here you go Stella, Ouka, Rana, and Captain Su-Na; do you want some ice cream?"

"Thanks Kazuya," Stella said with a blush, she really loved ice cream.

"Thanks Nii-sama, but first I have to ask if those girls are doing anything weird to you?" Ouka said taking her ice cream.

"What do you mean," Kazuya said, "Nothing at all."

"Really?" Ouka asked.

"Now, now," Su-Na said as her and Rana took their ice cream, "Leave the poor boy alone, remember, direct orders from Dr. Aoi.

"Fine," Ouka said taking a lick of the ice cream.

Kazuya went back to his aunts is search of Cassandra. He saw her staring in the window of an antique shop at a baby doll. She looked very sad for some reason.

Then a small girl came up to Cassandra and said, "Hey lady pick me up, I can't see."

In response to this Cassandra did pick the child up, by the head.

Everyone looked at her in shock as she was holding her as if she herself was a toy and she could crush her at any time.

The girl however thought this was fun and asked for more.

Kazuya went up to her and said, "Okay Cassandra you need to put her down."

Cassandra refused at put the child into a deeper hold.

"Hey Cassandra you can't do that," Kazuya said when he heard a voice from behind.

"There you are, you know how much you worried me?" an older woman said approaching Cassandra.

"I'm so sorry that's my child, she ran away when I wasn't looking, thank you for finding her," she said.

However Cassandra didn't loosen her grip and just stared at the mother.

"Is there a problem that's, my child, not yours," she said.

Suddenly Cassandra snapped as in an instant her hand was around the mother's throat.

"Mommy!" the child shouted.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Kazuya shouted.

But then from behind Ouka, Stella, and Rana jumped towards her with their volt weapons, "Let go of her."

But before they could reach Cassandra, Windy May got in front of them and easily swatted them away with her hammer. She then went up to Cassandra and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You have to let go, that is not your child. You know more than anyone how extremely sad it is for someone to take your child away," Windy May said.

Cassandra looked over at Windy May and then the child and the mother and let them both go. Su-Na came to them to do damage control and say she was with the Chevalier.

Cassandra looked very sad as Windy May was comforting her as Kazuya thought, "_Take your child away? Why did she do that?"_

Kazuya then went over to her. Windy May smiled as she did and said, "But see; now Kazuya is here so everything is okay."

Cassandra looked as Kazuya and her eyes were filled with less sadness. She then reached for him, hugged him, and put him into her chest.

After a couple seconds, Kazuya went up for air and looked Cassandra right in the eyes and noticed that she had a small smile on now and her eyes seemed to sparkle when staring into his own eyes.

"_How can she look so sad, but now she seems happier. What was all that about?_" Kazuya thought.

Kazuya stood up and said, "Well I don't know what that was all about but like Windy May said I'm here so don't worry okay?" Kazuya said reaching out his hand for Cassandra not knowing exactly what Windy May meant.

Cassandra smiled and took his hand and then wrapped his arm around his and started walking as she was joined by the rest of her sisters.

Stella and the other regrouped with Su-Na and Stella asked, "Hey are we going to do nothing about that?"

Su-Na just smiled, "Well they are Legendary Pandora so what are we going to do, they seem to have their own set of problems too. Plus they aren't with the military or the school so it's not like we have any real way of punishing them. Also it looks like Kazuya settled her down and no one got hurt so let's just forget this little incident happened okay?"

"If you say so," Stella said with worried eyes as she looked at Kazuya.

Kazuya was walking as he looked at Cassandra who was holding him very close and he thought, "_I still can't figure out what's going on. What is grandfather planning? And why can't I remember these girls as my aunts even though they feel so familiar? What the heck is going on?"_

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kazuya had just gotten back to the school after a day in the town with his aunts it was pretty late and he felt tired from taking care of his aunts all day. It was safe to say that one of his aunts, Cassandra, had made quite the scene. It confused Kazuya because she had such a sad face after she let go of the child and released the mother, but as soon as he went to her mood was immediately brighter.

"_The pain of losing a child?_" Kazuya thought of the words Windy May told Cassandra.

Stella, Rana, and Ouka had already left for their dorms, they weren't allowed to follow Kazuya back which made them mad because their aunts just walked with him to his room as if it were their own.

Kazuya was annoyed at this too as he was now in his room sitting on his bed with all his aunts around him. The one closest to him was Cassandra, in fact she had not let go of his arms since the incident.

All his aunts were just sitting around him staring at him when he had to break the silence and said, "So it's about time for bed shouldn't you all get to your rooms."

None of them looked too keen on leaving but then Windy stood up.

They all looked at him and then Windy May said, "Cassandra you heard Kazuya let's go."

Kazuya doubted that Windy May wanted to leave either since they always seemed to sneak into his room, but this time he would make sure to lock his door.

But Kazuya wouldn't be able to do this as Cassandra shook her head and said, "No…I don't want to."

She gripped Kazuya tighter and gave Windy May a light glare.

Windy May sighed and said, "Kazuya needs to sleep and he can't do that if you're clinging to him like that."

"_That's right Windy May you tell her,_" Kazuya thought.

"Kazuya can't sleep?" Cassandra said looking at him.

She then did something that he didn't expect she started to hum a lullaby. Kazuya felt nostalgia as he heard this song, but didn't know why.

It made him feel sleepy but safe. All the other girls smiled as they started humming to the rhythm too.

Before he closed his eyes to sleep he mumbled, "Why does this song make me so tired?"

He then fell asleep in Cassandra's arms which made her and his other aunts smile. She then laid him down in bed and sleep right beside him. The other girls got into their usual positions as well as they joined Kazuya in sleep.

While asleep he had a dream. It was a bird's eye view and the sun was shining. As he looked down he saw a woman under a large tree humming a song. She was holding something while singing. He then saw three other girls around her singing the same song. Then he saw that they were his aunts but before he could see what Cassandra was holding he woke up from his deep sleep.

"What kind of dream was that and that song," Kazuya said as all the contents of the dream were fuzzy and he couldn't remember all of it.

He then looked down to see his aunts in their usual positons, which made him sigh.

"You guys didn't even attempt to go to your own rooms did you?" Kazuya said annoyed.

They all woke up as soon as he addressed them; it seemed even when asleep he could get their undivided attention. Kazuya thought this was both funny and interesting that it seemed that his aunts never took their attention away from him, even when they were asleep. He had noticed that when he talked their sight would never leave him as if they overly interested in everything he said and were afraid to miss something.

"Why is it that you can't listen to me?" Kazuya said frustrated that they were in his bed again. He couldn't remember everything from last night, but he knew they never left his room even once.

They all gave him the same blank look of saying, "I did nothing wrong". Kazuya sighed before getting a sharp pain in his head as he had a small vision of the song they sung before he fell asleep and the one he heard in dream. He put a hand on his head where he felt the pain.

Cassandra and the others had concern on their faces as Windy May asked, "What's wrong Kazuya?"

Kazuya looked up and smiled, "It's nothing I just have a slight headache."

He looked at his aunts and then stared at Cassandra for a second as he thought, "_What was that song? And why can't I remember my dream I just had?_"

His door then slid open and on the other side was Su-Na. She observed the situation and put on a sinister smile as she said, "Wow Kazuya I knew you were quite the player, but four girls at once that's a bit much. What about Stella already getting tired of her?"

Kazuya said in embarrassment and annoyance, "No! That's not…They came in here on their own! Just shut up!" He knew that she was just giving him a hard time and he knew how hard it was to explain to people that they were his aunts because first glance would suggest otherwise, plus adding to the fact that he had just found out about it himself.

"Whatever, I don't care what you do in your free time. I'm just here to tell you that Dr. Aoi says you can move around freely now so long as you don't leave the campus without permission," Su-Na then scanned his aunts still unsure of what to make of these Legendary Pandoras, "Just make sure they don't get into trouble," she said with a commanding tone.

Kazuya sulked his head and said, "Yes ma'am."

She left the room and attention fell back onto Kazuya. He looked at them and asked, "Is there anything that you guys want to do today?"

Windy May put her finger on her chin to think and then she got an idea, "Well since we have been confined mainly to this facility you can show us around your school, we want to see the place where you live and learn."

Kazuya panicked for a second. Whether they had permission or not going outside with them around the school could warrant unwanted attention. He had already experienced this in the city yesterday, but in school people knew him and would spread rumors and so many misunderstandings would occur. "Well that could be a little difficult you see," Kazuya said.

"Why?" Windy May asked.

"Nobody knows who you are so it might be awkward," Kazuya said.

Windy May got out of bed, "That's okay you can just introduce us. Come on let's all get dressed so we can go out with Kazuya."

His other aunts followed suit and got out of bed to go get dressed in their rooms. They left Kazuya who was speechless as they left.

Once they left he said, "Oh sure now you go to your rooms, and I meant it would be awkward for me," he sighed, "Guess I don't have a choice…again."

Kazuya put on his school uniform, brushed his teeth combed his hair when his aunts walked in again.

"Are you ready Kazuya?" Windy May asked.

"Yay," he said walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh you're wearing your school uniform?" Windy May asked.

"Um yeah a student needs to wear his or her uniform when walking around campus," Kazuya said straightening his tie.

"Lucy is that true?" Windy May asked.

"Yes one is expected to do this at school," Lucy answered.

"Is that so well then," Windy May said starting to strip.

The others followed her lead which made Kazuya yelp, cover his eyes and scream, "What are you doing?! Don't get undressed in front of a guy!"

"But you said your expected to wear a uniform so we'll put on our Pandora volt textures. That's a Pandora's uniform right?" Windy May said still naked.

Kazuya took a small peak through his fingers only to see their naked forms for a split second before shutting them again and saying, "Yes but that really only applies to students."

"We are Pandora so we will follow the rules," Windy May said as her and her sisters activated their volt textures in a flash of light.

Kazuya opened his eyes and sighed in relief as they had clothes on now. They had put on their Pandora uniforms. He had only seen them one other time when they first appeared to save Kazuya and his friends. He now only realized how they were a bit different from the uniforms he was use too. But was also different was that their Stigmata appeared on the front of their chests and they were extremely large unlike a regular Pandora's Stigmata.

"Better Kazuya?" Windy May said.

"Yeah but," Kazuya started.

"But what?" Windy May asked.

"Is it possible to hide your Stigmata? I really don't know if it's a problem but most Pandora have them on their backs and people might get suspicious. Plus I don't know if Grandpa wants to come out and announce you are Legendary Pandora yet," Kazuya said.

Lucy nodded in agreement and said, "Kazuya is right Nee-san, its best to keep it under wraps for now."

"Okay if you say so," Windy May said as a streak of light went across her and her sisters Stigmata and it disappeared and replaced by, well mostly cleavage.

"_Come to think of it, they are never visible when they wear regular clothes, I guess they can control it,_" Kazuya thought.

"Let's go," Windy May said grabbing on to Kazuya's arm and dragging him out of the room.

As they were walking down the hall Lucy, Cassandra, and Teslad had their eyes on Kazuya's free arm. They all started to glare at each other intent on taking it from themselves.

Kazuya and Windy May noticed this and Kazuya asked, "What are they glaring at each other for?"

Windy May smiled and laughed, "Probably who gets your other arm."

"Don't I get a say?" Kazuya asked a bit depressed.

Windy May laughed again, "I don't think so."

"Fine but they should settle it non-violently. How about you play rock, paper, and scissors?" Kazuya said.

They all looked over at him and Lucy asked, "What's that?"

Kazuya looked surprised and asked, "You've never played?"

All his aunts shook their heads as if he was speaking a foreign language.

Kazuya laughed and said, "Okay well it's a game people usually play when settling small matters like these. Okay so rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock," Kazuya said showing them the hand signs, "You all will throw your sign on three and who ever beats the others wins."

Cassandra, Lucy, and Teslad jumped back and took fighting stances as Kazuya said, "Okay 1, 2, and 3."

They threw down their hand signs, Lucy and Teslad both threw down scissors, but Cassandra threw rock.

"Okay Cassandra wins," Kazuya said.

Lucy and Teslad both glared at their scissors in disappointment.

"I thought scissors would be the superior weapon," Lucy said and Teslad nodded in agreement.

Cassandra held up her walk as a small smile appeared on her face.

Kazuya blushed scratched his face and then held out his left hand. Cassandra immediately wrapped her arm around his left arm to claim her prize.

Lucy and Teslad then fell into line next to them and the five headed out.

All Kazuya could think was, "_I hope not a lot of people are out and about today. There are already enough people with misunderstandings about this._"

They were walking around campus as Kazuya pointed out different buildings and areas of the schools. While it wouldn't be very interesting to your average person, all the girls looked extremely interested, stressing the fact that they hung on every word Kazuya said. In a way this made Kazuya happy but he would be lying if he wasn't a little creeped out at this fact especially since Windy May was the only one who really talked back, the others would just stare and nod.

They then walked past the administration office when a few familiar faces walked out. They were Sister Margaret, Kazuya's teacher Kim, and the schools doctor Elize.

They noticed Kazuya approaching with four girls around him. A lot of girls around Kazuya weren't a terribly rare thing, but these were different girls than usual, and more over they were the Legendary Pandora. These three teachers were some of the only ones who knew of the Legendary Pandora as they saw them enter the scene in the last Nova Clash. Sister Margaret also informed them that they were the first Pandora but were sealed away by Dr. Aoi because they were unstable, but that's all Kim and Elize knew and what Sister Margaret knew was still unknown as she had a private meeting with Dr. Aoi during the battle.

Kim was the first to speak, "Kazuya you have seemed to swapped out your usual batch of girls for some new ones."

Kazuya blushed before loosening his grip from his aunts so he could properly greet the teachers, "Hello Sister Margaret, Kim and Elize-sensei. Grandfather has put me in charge of these girls and um you see these girls are…" Kazuya panicked not thinking threw how he would introduce his aunts as revealing them as either his aunts and Legendary Pandora would bring about both misunderstandings and confusion.

"Don't worry Kazuya, Dr. Aoi has informed me that these are the Legendary Pandora, we have all seen them in action in the Command Post during the battle," Sister Margaret said. She knew this and possibly more but the other two only knew this.

"Oh really well that helps a lot. This is Cassandra, Teslad, Windy May, and Lucy," Kazuya said, "And girls this is Sister Margaret the principle, Kim-sensei one of my instructors and teachers of the school, and Elize-sensei the school's head doctor."

"Nice to finally meet the people who save us in the last clash," Sister Margaret said.

Kazuya looked back at his aunts who were just standing there not saying anything looking not all that interested. Kazuya shot Windy May a look as he motioned them to bow or something.

"Ah yes," Windy May said as she bowed and her sisters followed, "It's nice to meet you as well."

"Sister Margaret and Kim and Elize-sensei were all once Pandora who have all fought in clashes, in fact Kim and Elize-sensei fought with my sister in the 8th Nova Clash," Kazuya said. As he said this you could hear the slight sadness in Kazuya's voice at the mention of his sister and the battle that took her.

"Really you two fought with Kazuha?" Windy May said slightly surprised. She then went up right to Elize's face.

"Yeah that's right," Elize said surprised about how close Windy May got.

Cassandra and Lucy got close to Kim too as if examining her.

Kim added, "Yeah we were her friends. Do you know Kazuha? Though I guess it's not surprising seeing as she is famous."

Windy May just gave them a smile and said, "Well of course we know her."

She then went back over to Kazuya grabbed his arm and started pulling as she said, "It was good to meet you, but Kazuya has to show us more of the campus."

Cassandra took the other arm and Teslad followed, then Lucy as she gave a bow to the instructors before joining her family.

"Those girls are certainly unique. I wonder why Dr. Aoi has Kazuya showing them around." Kim said.

"They certainly are strange, but more than that they seemed to know Kazuha, and more than just because she is famous," Elize added.

"Yeah seemed that way," Kim said.

"And more than that, it might sound weird but they reminded me of her too," Elize said.

"Why because they were weird," Kim said jokingly.

Elize gave a small chuckle and then got serious, "Maybe a little, but more so, how do I describe it, their auras were very similar."

"Yeah I know what you mean they did feel similar to me too. Well Kazuha was a powerful and legendary Pandora, no doubt she would be similar to other Legendary Pandoras," Kim said.

"Regardless those girls may be our only hope for survival," Sister Margaret said as she started walking towards her next meeting and the other two joined her.

Meanwhile Kazuya continued to be dragged away by his aunts.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask this but have you all meet Kazuha you made it sound like you have," Kazuya asked.

"Of course we have she is our precious niece after all. We use to play with you and her all the time," Windy May said with a smile.

"Really, why can't I seem to remember that or you at all, I'm sorry. So can I ask what you thought about my sister, I know she's family and all but I want to know what others thought of her because to me she was amazing, loving, and kind," Kazuya paused, "And I miss her, a lot."

He expected Windy May to speak but instead Cassandra was the first to talk. She said, "Kazuha was a good girl. She was a wonderful sister; she loved you more than anything or anyone else in the world. Whatever she did she did for you I miss her too…but don't worry she is always with us," she then pulled Kazuya to her forehead, "Don't be sad Kazuya…We're here with you now, we won't let you be lonely."

Kazuya started to get tears in his eyes and he looked up to see Cassandra have a small gentle smile towards him. He then turned to his other aunts who gave him the same smile. He could feel there gentleness and love towards him, but it was more from what they said or did, but he felt it deep within him as if a sixth sense that went through his very body and soul.

Kazuya wiped his eyes then gave them all a big smile and said, "Thank you, really thank you. It just makes me feel bad that I can't remember any of that."

"It's okay Kazuya I'm sure you will in time," Windy May said.

"Okay, come on I'll show you more of the school," Kazuya said as he got more relaxed in his aunts embrace and more happy.

**Meanwhile in Dr. Aoi's office**

"Things seem to be going back to normal, the alert status will be lowered tomorrow, and we are going to have the opening ceremonies for the new special headquarters. After that they are going to hold a party and dance for the school to commemorate the event. They will expect you to give a speech and explain our plans for the future," Su-Na said reading the report.

"That's fine. So how was the trip?" Dr. Aoi asked.

"It was fine, there was a small incident but I took care of it. The Legendary Pandoras seem to get along extraordinary well with Kazuya; they are quite attached to them. In fact they're so close they are a bit of trouble for Kazuya. But they seem to care for Kazuya deeply. So was that your plan to get them close so Kazuya could lead the Legendary Pandora?" Su-Na asked.

He gave her a smug smile and said, "It's not my doing, the reason is very simple. It's their family bonds that makes them act that way and why they are all so close."

With a bit of a surprised look she said, "Well you are the ones that gave birth to the Legendary Pandora, so I guess it's not a stretch to say Kazuya is like family to them, but what do you mean by that?"

"It's not a metaphor, it's the truth they share family bonds," he said with a serious tone and expression.

"So what Kazuya said about them being his aunts was true. Don't tell me that they are a part of you checkered past too," Su-Na said, "Just when I thought I couldn't lose any more respect for you."

"Think what you want, it doesn't matter if you respect me or not," He took a pause and looked outside. He actually saw his daughters and grandson outside looking happy, he smiled and then he said, "Good they are getting along. Looks like I'll be able to take one weight off my shoulders."

The day went on peacefully and no one not even Dr. Aoi knew that an enemy force was preparing to move in opposition to him and his family and that the next steps of future events were beginning to unravel.

**Authors Note's: Sorry for the delayed update for this story, I haven't forgotten about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kazuya was showing his aunts around the campus still, trying his best to show them everything he thought interesting. But he could tell it didn't matter what he showed them or what he talked about they were always one hundred percent focused on him. It felt both secure and weird at the same time. Yes surely other families would pay more attention to each other but this felt different to Kazuya, it felt like he was the only person on earth they actually saw and look at and the other people were just shadows.

"Was there anything you guys wanted to see?" Kazuya asked.

Windy May who was still holding on to Kazuya was the one to reply, "No, we don't really care where we go so long as it's with you Kazuya."

He blushed slightly and looked over to Cassandra who was on his other arm. She was doing what she always did, focused on nothing but Kazuya, staring at him even when it made him uncomfortable. She simply nodded in agreement with Windy May. He turned around and Lucy and Teslad did the same thing.

"Um let's see, there really isn't anything to do," he started to say.

Then he heard someone approach from behind them. It was none other than his grandfather Gengo Aoi.

"Grandfather," Kazuya said.

"It's good to see that you are all getting along," Dr. Aoi said with a smile.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Kazuya said still suspicious of his grandfather. He was still mad at him for what he said.

"I need for you girls to come with me for your checkup," Dr. Aoi said.

"Checkup?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes since a large percent of their body are stigmata, I have to make sure there vitals keep stabilized," he said and thought, "_Though with you around that shouldn't be an issue._"

"I see," Kazuya said.

"Alright father, but one of us should stay with Kazuya," Windy May said.

"Okay then," Dr. Aoi said.

All his aunts turned towards each other and Windy May said, "Alright, like Kazuya taught us rock, paper, scissors and the winner gets to stay with Kazuya."

They all nodded and Windy May readied her hand and said, "1, 2, and 3, shot!"

They all threw their signs, three papers and one scissor, the scissor belonging to Teslad. The other three hung their heads and pouted.

Teslad didn't talk like usual but Kazuya could guess she was thinking, "Always go with scissors".

"Well then girls now that, that's settled let's get you a checkup, I promise it won't take long," Gengo said.

The others followed their father leaving Teslad and Kazuya alone.

Kazuya looked over and the silent and straight faced Teslad and then sighed.

"_I know Teslad cares about me and all, but…,_" Kazuya thought dropping his head, "_she doesn't talk and that's hard to deal with._"

After her sisters were out of sight Teslad turned her full attention back onto Kazuya which still made him uneasy.

"So Teslad was there anything you wanted to do?" Kazuya asked knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer.

Teslad just stared at him and then again she went and pinched his cheek like she had done twice before.

"Ah," Kazuya said shutting his eyes and as he opened them said, "Why do you do tha…" but he was stopped seeing Teslad's face. She was sporting a small blush and for the first time she was smiling. It was small but it was the first time Kazuya actually saw her truly smiling and showing any real emotion other than her usual calm expression.

"_That's the first time I've seen her make any other expression, is it because she got to be alone with me_, _that's kind of silly isn't it?"_ Kazuya thought.

Kazuya put on a small smile and said, "Let's get going then."

Teslad grabbed his left arm and walked with him.

"_I still don't know a lot about any of my aunts, let alone Teslad, but all they do is have concern for me and they are always looking out for me…literally,_" Kazuya thought, "_But it doesn't feel bad and it almost feels natural, I wonder why? Is it because we are a family, or…"_

His train of thought was interrupted has he saw Elizabeth and company approach them.

"_Oh crap this can only cause misunderstandings,_" Kazuya thought.

"Ah, hello Kazuya," she then looked over and Teslad who was still wrapped around his arm. She put on a devilish grin and said, "Oh and who's this have we given up on Satellizer and moved on to another woman and so fast. Thought she does seem in to you," she slapped him on the back which got her a glare from Teslad, "Good for you."

"Hey that's not, I haven't given up on Stella and this isn't what it looks like, I am showing her around," Kazuya said getting more embarrassed by the second.

"Showing her around, then why is she hanging on to you so much and quite affectionately if I may add," Elizabeth said her grin getting larger.

"That's because…they're all like this even though I tell them not too, plus there my family so," Kazuya said.

"Wait did you say _they _as in there are more girls over you…wait did you say family, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth that's enough, I'm all for messing with Kazuya but he is telling the truth," Arnett said from behind.

"What you know something Arnett?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah you know about all the crazy stuff I told you about in the last Nova clash right? All those crazy new Novas and that one that looked human and almost killed me…no in fact it did kill me like it did Roxanne. But then these incredibly strong Pandora came out of nowhere and destroyed the enemy and healed our wounds like it was nothing. If it weren't for them we would all be dead and who knows the world might have been destroyed. Then Dr. Aoi came and said something about them being family with Kazuya and now you are looking at one of them," Arnett said recapping the crazy events that had transpired in the last few days.

"So this is the famed Legendary Pandora that you were talking about," Elizabeth said looking at her and Kazuya. She cleared her throat and said, "Sorry Kazuya for the misunderstanding and," she bowed at Teslad, "Thank you for saving not only my friends but the entire school, we are in your debt."

Teslad just stared at her and then at Kazuya.

Elizabeth got confused and said, "Um did I do something to upset her?"

Kazuya put his hands in front of him and shook them furiously, "No, no Elizabeth-senpai you've done nothing wrong it's just that Teslad here isn't the most social person and in fact I think she's mute so this is how she always is." Kazuya then went to Teslad's ear and whispered, "Teslad you need to at least shake her hand and nod or something."

Teslad looked at Kazuya intently and then nodded she held out her hand to shake Elizabeth's hand and when they were linked she nodded.

Elizabeth and company just nodded and smiled back sensing from Kazuya that indeed Teslad was always like this.

"Umm well have fun with you family Kazuya, I am sure I will see you at the party tomorrow," Elizabeth said waving goodbye.

Kazuya waved back with a smile but it soon turned to a strange look as he turned his head to see Teslad again staring intently at him. He didn't know why but he could tell that she wanted something. Specifically she wanted something from him, he could tell from her eyes.

"What, what do you want?" Kazuya asked knowing he wouldn't get a verbal answer.

He was right instead Teslad pointed in the direction that Elizabeth and friends headed.

Kazuya looked slightly irritated, "What something with Elizabeth? Wait do you want me to reward you or something for doing what I said and shaking her hand?"

Teslad just nodded like some kind of kid.

Kazuya groaned, "What?! I hate to tell you this but you're expected to polite back when someone is thanking you."

Teslad still had her normal expression but Kazuya could tell she was giving him her form of the puppy dog pout even though no one else could tell.

"Uhh, fine what do you want?" Kazuya said and then thought, "_Wait why am I even asking it's not like she will answer._"

She just continued to stare like Kazuya thought she would. So he decided since she was giving him the puppy dog pout he would treat her like a dog. He started to pat her head like a dog. Apparently this was acceptable to Teslad because as soon as he was done she again put on a small smile and blush. Kazuya blushed back; he had to admit that she looked a lot cutter this way.

"There you're happy, but you need to work on you "communication" skills with others, unlike me and your sister not everyone knows how you are. Promise me you'll at least try," Kazuya said finishing with a smile.

Teslad nodded and again began to move, her nephew in tow.

After a while of walking Teslad went to a tree and put Kazuya in her lap.

"Hey what are you doing?" Kazuya said.

Teslad then put her chin on top of Kazuya and kept it there.

"Oi can you move?" Kazuya said.

He could feel Teslad shake her head no in response which made Kazuya sigh.

"What's with you girls three of you hardly even talk but you're all stubborn as a mules," Kazuya said.

Teslad just rubbed her head on his some more and stared off into space very content with her situation right now, she had Kazuya all to herself at the moment.

**Meanwhile with Kazuya's aunts and grandfather**

They were walking Dr. Aoi and Windy May in front and Lucy and Cassandra behind them.

"Father we aren't going in for a check-up are we?" Windy May asked her father.

He grinned and said, "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

Windy May looked at the direction they were heading and smiled and said, "Were going to see mother aren't we?"

"Yes that's right," Dr. Aoi said.

"But why do I get the feeling it's not a family visit?" Windy May said.

"Nothing gets past you does it? No I need your mothers help with something. I have an associate that I believe could be of great help for the future and I need your mother to help me show her the way," Dr. Aoi said.

"Then why isn't Kazuya at least joining us, I know mother would love to see him," Windy May said.

"I know see would but Kazuya isn't ready yet, it would be too much for him at the moment," he said looking over at Windy May who looked a bit upset, "But worry, I am sure Kazuya will get his memories back of you all and then he will be more ready for the whole truth, but until then he needs time and you girls to protect him. Can I count on you all for that?" Dr. Aoi said to his daughters.

Windy May and the other girls put on a smile and nodded and Windy May said, "Of course father we understand."

"Thank you," Dr. Aoi said entering the building where Maria Lancelot was kept.

"You girls go ahead, I have to pick someone up," Dr. Aoi said.

"Alright," Windy May said heading down an elevator.

The girls traveled down the elevator to the lowest floor of West Genetics the room that held the greatest of treasures, Maria Lancelot, the Holy Corpse. Though the word corpse was not the word one would use if they knew the truth.

"Mother it's good to see you again, how are you," Windy May said towards the tube her mother was in.

Cassandra and Lucy just smiled at her.

Windy May looked like she was listening to something and then said, "Ah yes Teslad is with Kazuya," she paused again, "Yes Kazuya is doing well. You should see him mother he's gotten so big I was surprised too. He's still as sweet as ever too, though there are a lot of girls around him and don't really like that," she paused to listen again, "Well father said he still needs some time before he can come visit, but I'm sure he will come soon and he'll be excited to see you."

Cassandra looked at her mother and nodded her head, "Yeah of course mother…Kazuya is my precious child."

They all turned as they heard the elevator coming down again; no doubt it was their father with his guest.

They were right when the elevator doors opened their father emerged pushing a woman in a wheelchair. The woman was Scarlett Ohara the lead researcher of the E-Pandora project in Alaska who once worked under Dr. Aoi. Now due to the incident in Alaska she was now crippled in body and mind.

Scarlett looked up seeing both the Holy Corpse and the three Legendary Pandoras. "The Holy Corpse and who are these girls? Why did you bring me here?"

Dr. Aoi and the girls did not speak. Scarlet said, "Whatever…is this what you wanted to show me the Holy Corpse? Sure it's great to see the top secret holy corpse but this is nothing new to me, I've already thoroughly mapped out her DNA."

Then Dr. Aoi spoke, "Scarlet you are truly a wonderful woman I really do regret not being able to return your feelings."

Scarlet looked shock before saying, "Have you finally lost your mind? Are you trying to say it's your fault me life is in shambles now?"

"No," Dr. Aoi said, "I'm simply telling you what I honestly think. I feel responsible for much of what's happened to you. I was scared…scared of how young, honest, and skilled you were and you came into the places I wanted to hide without pause. You even held such pure affection for me as well. If only it weren't for Maria, I'm sure I would have chosen you."

Scarlet gritted her teeth and then yelled out in anger at him, "SHUT UP! How awful can you be?! I have nothing left I'm empty and now you are trying to trample on what little self-respect I have for myself as a woman?! I couldn't even beat a damn corpse?! I showed how pathetic I was and then ruined everting I had! Just how far do I have to fall until you're satisfied?!"

Dr. Aoi didn't respond and just stood there in silence.

Scarlet took that as her answer ad said, "I'm done, and I don't care anymore. Leave me alone, I'm sorry for going against you, that's what you want to hear right. So just leave me alone, Gengo Aoi."

"That is no corpse," Gengo said looking down at her.

"What did you say?" Scarlet said nearly speechless.

"I said that is no corpse," Gengo said, "Like I said if it weren't for Maria I would have chosen to be with you, but that is not because of some lingering love I have for a dead woman because as long as Maria is alive I cannot possibly betray her."

"What," she said looking up at Maria.

Maria looked down at Scarlet and met her eyes with her own. They were not lifeless eyes at all but were shinning, full of light.

Scarlet got chills the thing that she thought was a corpse was now staring her down she had no idea what was going on.

Then light started to resonate from Maria shinning throughout the room.

"Maria can you help me, I don't have the right to tell her," Gengo said.

Scarlet looked up at him as he continued, "Can you be the one to tell her…about everything."

The light started moving towards Scarlet as she got more terrified as she asked, "What is this?"

"Do not be scared," Gengo said, "Just relax and accept Maria's embrace. This is what you wanted…the truth about everything, the truth of this world."

Scarlets head was then filled with flashed of images, of the past, the present, and the future. She saw Maria coming to this world. Then she saw flashes of a young Gengo with Maria and then more images of him at his work, him with his daughters and family. She saw the Legendary Pandora being brought into to this world and the roles they had and will play. She then saw all of them around two young children; these children were Kazuya and Kazuha. She then saw Kazuya's father Ryuichi with Kazuya, Kazuha, and Cassandra. Then she saw Kazuha in her final moments during the 8th Nova clash. She saw Kazuya with a strange light around him and then she saw human like Novas with thousands of other Nova behind them. And finally she saw a silhouette of a human shaped figure before she came to and reopened her eyes to the room she was just in.

"What the hell was that?" Scarlet said shaking. She had been shown something that only Gengo Aoi himself and the Legendary Pandora knew about. The past, the present and possible futures that could come to be.

"The truth, the thing you wanted. You've seen the past, the present, and the things that could lead into the future. But most importantly you've seen the legacy and destiny of my work…of my family," Gengo said.

She looked over to the girls who were just staring back at her; they all had small smiles on as she said, "So these girls really are…?"

"Yes these are my daughters, the children of Maria and I, the true byproducts of Lab 13," Gengo said.

"So wait what I just saw…is that the future that is to come and pass?!" Scarlet said.

"It's possible, regardless of what is and isn't, you now know what my entire life's work has been about and why I have done the things I have done," Gengo said.

Scarlet continued to shack, "That's what you've been fighting against this entire time, what your family is destined to fight, how could anyone possibly do that, put their family through that? It's not fair; you have no chance of winning."

"You're right it's not fair and it does look bleak, but if that is indeed the truth, which do you believe to be the correct path?," Gengo asked, "Will you fulfill the role giver to you for the sake of mankind, or will you choose to instead accept it all?"

Scarlet looked back at Maria who now had her eyes closed and she thought, "_What the hell is going on? Is this really the world we live in, the fight mankind is in?_"

**Back on Campus with Elizabeth, Roxanne, Ticy, and Arnett**

"Those Legendary Pandoras sure are weird," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah but you should've actually seen them at work, they make the rest of us look like babies compared to their power," Arnett said and Roxanne nodded in agreement.

"Were they really that strong?" Ticy asked.

"Yep, Dr. Aoi said that they were hundreds of times stronger the _regular _Pandora," Roxanne said.

"What does he mean by regular Pandora exactly," Arnett said.

"No idea, maybe they use a new type of stigmata or something," Roxanne said.

"But Dr. Aoi and Kazuya said that they were family, what's up with that?" Elizabeth said.

"I don't know, maybe because Dr. Aoi created them they are like his family or something," Arnett said.

They then turned and heard familiar voices arguing.

"Rana I told you I would look for Kazuya myself, he's my partner," Stella said.

"He's my soulmate so I'll look for him if I want to," Rana said.

"You know what," Stella said turning to corner to run into Elizabeth and company.

"Still going at it about Kazuya? Do you ever get tired of that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh Elizabeth, Arnett, Ticy, and Roxanne what are you all doing here?" Rana said.

"Elizabeth I only talk about it because she doesn't get that Kazuya is my partner," Stella said.

"Hey you haven't baptized him so that means you haven't claimed him which means Kazuya is still fair game, I haven't given up yet," Rana said.

They started to glare at each other when Elizabeth coughed to get their attention as she said, "Well while you two fight over him, right this moment he's got a beauty all over him, looks like both of you might have been replaced."

"Another girl?!" they both said in unison.

Then Stella realized something, "Wait it isn't the Legendary Pandoras again is it?"

"Oh you already knew?" Elizabeth said.

Stella sighed, "What's with them always clinging to Kazuya."

"Well what are we going to do they are his family it's not like we can tell him not to hang out with them," Rana said.

"Wait so you they are his family?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes that's what Kazuya says, he says they are his aunts, but I don't know how true it is or if it's just a metaphor. Even Kazuya still seems confused about all of this, it looks like his Grandfather dropped it upon him all of the sudden and he doesn't know what to make of it," Stella said.

"Interesting, well this one doesn't talk at all so it's hard to get a read on her," Elizabeth said, "But she does seem to like Kazuya a lot, she didn't let go of him at all."

"So that means it's either Cassandra or Teslad," Stella said.

"The one with purple hair," Arnett said.

"Then its Teslad, where are the others I wonder?" Rana asked.

"Don't know those two were the only ones," Roxanne said.

"Teslad, she might be easier to deal with than the others…alright let's go," Stella said getting ready to go. But then she and the other girls saw a familiar face that made them speechless.

They all ran towards the girl.

"Amelia Evans!" Elizabeth shouted.

Amelia turned and gasped seeing her old comrades rush towards here and said, "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth put her hands on her shoulders and said teary eyed, "I'm so glad you are okay."

Amelia who was also starting to cry said, "Yeah, I've wanted to see you for so long Elizabeth."

She then turned to the others, "It's good to see you all too, Roxane, Rana, and Stella."

They all smiled glad to see she was doing well.

"And you must be her friends from Genetics, Ticy and Arnett," Amelia said.

The two looked shocked, how did she know their names.

Arnett asked, "How did you know who we were?"

"The person who saved me told about you. You may not believe it but when she and I connected everything her heart and mind were conveyed to me. Chiffon Fairchild left me messages for you," Amelia said and they all looked at her in confusion. "Elizabeth, please carry that noble heart of yours to the very top. Arnett, be careful not to let your kindness get you in to trouble. Rana and Stella, be sure to get along for Kazuya's sake don't give him too much trouble. And Ticy," Amelia started to tear up again, "Sorry…I couldn't stay by your side."

Hearing these words Ticy went to her knees starting to cry, Chiffon was her best friend in the entire world. The other girls got teary eyed as well, Chiffon was an important comrade and friend to all of them and without her they might all well be dead.

Amelia wiped her tears away and said, "I'm so glad I was able to come here and meet and see you all again because I am able to meet the people that Chiffon care about at the place where she met you all."

Elizabeth held her hand and said, "Were glad you are here too."

Ticy got up and went over to her and then bowed and said, "Thank you for delivering that message it means a lot to me…a lot to all of us." All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, everyone," Amelia said. She paused and then said, "By the way do you know where Kazuya is, I had a message for him too."

Rana spoke up, "Oh we were actually looking for Kazuya too, but it seems he was kidnapped by his aunts again."

Amelia eyes widened and she said, "What did you say?"

"Oh sorry, there are these girls, they're called the Legendary Pandora and they have been hanging around him a lot lately…it's kind of frustrating, family or not," Rana said.

Amelia looked out towards campus as if looking for something and then said, "Sorry I need to talk to Kazuya in private, the message is rather personal." She then sprinted the opposite direction where Kazuya was.

The other girls looked at each other in confusion.

"She is in a hurry," Roxanne said.

"It must be really important," Arnett said.

"Chiffon must have given a really important message to her to tell Kazuya, but she seemed in a real hurry when we mentioned his aunts," Stella said.

**Back with Kazuya**

It had been about an hour since Teslad had sat Kazuya down in her lap. Kazuya protested at first but found it strange that he got tired and he fell asleep in Teslad's arms. For some reason his aunts had a strange power to make Kazuya tired.

Teslad still had her head atop of Kazuya's as she too closed her eyes. In the next moment they shot open to reveal three figures approaching them.

"Ah no fair Teslad, hogging Kazuya to yourself like that," Windy May said.

Her sisters had returned and they all looked a bit jealous of Teslad's alone time with Kazuya. Kazuya was still asleep not yet noticing his aunts.

Windy May tried to reach for Kazuya when Teslad pulled him away slightly from her reach.

"Hey Teslad that's not nice," Windy May said puffing her cheeks acting like a child.

Then Cassandra came to Teslad's and Kazuya's side and reached for her. This time Teslad allowed Cassandra to hold onto Kazuya.

"Why does Cassandra get to hold Kazuya?" Windy May protested.

Though Teslad didn't talk she had here reasons. Being as Cassandra was Kazuya's surrogate mother Teslad would not be selfish with Kazuya, that and the fact she was technically older than Windy May and it was her way of acting like the older sister.

Lucy just watched as her sisters had their little spat, one could say it wasn't easy being the youngest sister, she just decided to stay out of it this time.

Kazuya then finally awoke from his aunt's commotion.

"What," Kazuya said with sleepy eyes, "Oh you're all back."

He then looked around to notice he had fallen asleep and now Cassandra and Teslad were clinging to him again. He stood straight up and let out a yelp, "Darn it how did I fall asleep again?!"

They all smiled not answering his questions.

Kazuya sighed and said, "Well whatever, how did your checkup go?"

Windy May answered, "Ah fine nothing to worry about." She followed her father's instructions and didn't tell Kazuya what actually happened in their "checkup".

"That's good then," Kazuya said and then his stomach growled. He laughed and said, "How about we get some lunch?"

"Sure," Windy May said as Kazuya started walking and his aunts followed.

They got in their normal positions around Kazuya when they heard shouting from behind.

"Kazuya," Amelia shouted.

He turned around and his eyes widened in shock, "Amelia is that you? I can't believe you're here." He smiled; he was glad she was alright and looked like she was doing well. The events in Alaska were quite the ordeal. But he noticed that she was panting and out of breath and she looked concerned for some reason.

Amelia looked up from the ground catching her breath. She saw Kazuya surrounded by all his aunts. She started to cry as she said, "You all really are here, Cassandra, Teslad, Windy May, and Lucy."

Kazuya looked shocked how did she know his aunts names? He started to walk towards her and he said, "How did you know who they were?" But before he took another step Windy May put her hands in front of Kazuya stopping her advance.

"What," Kazuya said surprised at Windy May's action and expression. Her usually bright face was now a serious one and he was confused why it looked that way.

"Amelia Evans, I presume," Windy May said.

"What, how do you know who she is?" Kazuya asked.

Windy May said, "Of course we would know the person our sister Chiffon saved."

"Sister? Wait you mean Chiffon-senpai was…" Kazuya said and then turned to Lucy, "Wait Lucy did say something about that, you can't mean?"

Lucy turned to Kazuya and said, "That's right Kazuya Chiffon was our sister and your aunt of course."

"But," Kazuya said.

"Kazuya…all of you I have a message for you all, when Chiffon saved me our minds and hearts merged and I was able to see flashed of her life and feel her emotions. I know who you all are and I have a message for you from Chiffon," Amelia said frantic about telling them.

"Really?" Kazuya said still shocked about what he just heard about Chiffon being his aunt.

"Why should we listen to you," Windy May still serious said, "Even if our sister did risk her life to save you…you are partly at fault for her death. You and that doctor, if it wasn't for father…" She stopped herself from continuing since Kazuya was here.

Amelia started to cry and said, "I know, I know that I am the reason why Chiffon Fairchild died, but I have an important message from her to Kazuya."

"You, I should…" Windy May started to say put Kazuya grabbed her hand.

"Please Windy May, I want to hear it," Kazuya said with his own serious expression and tone.

Windy May looked at him and then put on a small smile, sighed and said, "Fine then."

Kazuya looked at Amelia and she started still crying and as she spoke he could hear the words be spoken as if form Chiffon herself, "Kazuya, I know this might be confusing and hard to understand but it's something that I eventually wanted to tell you. Believe it or not I am your father's sister which makes me your aunt. Your grandfather, my father, Dr. Aoi gave birth to me and my sisters as the Legendary Pandora. I had wanted to tell you for a long time but I knew you had no memories of us and father and I didn't want to confuse you, you weren't ready yet. Even still I was very happy when you came to Genetics. You had grown up so much since the last time I saw you that it was hard to believe," Amelia's started to cry more and her sobs came in more as she continued, "But even still you were the same kind and caring boy that I remembered and you still had the smile that you always had. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you the truth and now I am gone and I wasn't able to at least hold you one last time and tell you of how proud I was for the splendid young man you have become," Amelia's tears now started pouring out and Kazuya joined her, "Please take care Kazuya, I love you. And to my sisters who I am sure have come to be with you now that I cannot protect you anymore…I know I don't need to say this but take care of our boy for me."

Kazuya started to cry more as he said, "I'm an idiot, and I didn't know…I didn't know that she was my aunt. She always was looking after me, ever since the first day I started school. She was kind and caring towards me and everyone else and I couldn't even remember who she was…I'm sorry."

Kazuya started to sob even louder he couldn't hold any of it in. Seeing this Amelia got even sadder, since she was connected to Chiffon she could really feel the emotions that Chiffon had when giving her this message and she could feel the sadness in Kazuya as well. Cassandra came up to Kazuya and held him tight. She stroked his hair and said, "Shhh Kazuya, it's okay…it's okay."

"I couldn't remember, I didn't know," Kazuya said.

"It's okay…" Cassandra said, "…Chiffon loved you very much, that's why she didn't say anything…so she could protect you even if you didn't know it."

Kazuya nodded and hugged Cassandra back. His aunts smiled at this even though it was a bit of a sad smile. Amelia also smiled she was glad she was able to give this important message not only to Kazuya, but to Chiffon's sisters as well.

Windy May came up to Kazuya and said, "Come on Kazuya, let's go get some rest."

Kazuya nodded and then turned to Amelia and said, "Thank you Amelia for telling me. And please don't blame yourself, I knew it even back in Alaska, Chiffon didn't regret giving her life to save yours and everyone else, she did it because she wanted to so you and everyone else she cared for could live their lives."

Amelia teared up again and said, "Kazuya I…"

Cassandra started leading Kazuya away and Amelia put her hand up to try to stop them when Lucy came to her side and bowed and said, "Sorry we need to be alone for right now, but thank you for bringing our sister's message to Kazuya. Truly I am grateful. We will be in touch soon and what Kazuya said was true, Chiffon did it because she wanted to save you, not because she had to."

Lucy bowed again and rejoined her sisters and nephew.

"Kazuya," Amelia said, "I have seen some flashes of the past and future from Chiffon. I still don't know what you are up against, but in honor of Chiffon who saved my life and to all of my fallen and current comrades, I promise that I will give my all to help you."

**Authors Notes: Thanks for your patients on waiting for this new chapter. IRL has been IRL and many things have come up and the summer has been busier than I imagined. Work and School will always take priority over my writing but I haven't forgotten about my stories. I am hoping that from now on I can at least get out two or three chapters a month of this story and my Akame ga Kill story so look forward for more chapters in the future. I would like to give a shout out to themaximus; he has been helping me with some ideas and has been motivating me to continue writing. Thank you to all of you guys for reading and supporting my story, stay classy and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the wait and thanks for your patients and support of this story. I assure you that I haven't forgotten about it, life has just been chaotic and for the followers of my other story I will hopefully be updating that one soon as well. I wanted this chapter to be longer but I wanted to get you guys a chapter to show that I am still here and haven't forgotten while I had enough free time. So for now enjoy and hopefully I can get in the rhythm of getting more updates more often. **

Scarlett Ohara was in her room, she still couldn't believe what she saw earlier today, the truth, the secrets of the world and of Dr. Aoi and his life's work.

She held herself shaking at some of the things she saw and some of the possible future's that could transpire.

"To think the Nova were so much more frightening than they are already," she held her self still shaking and then realized that Dr. Aoi has been fighting this battle all by himself for so many years alone, "Gengo Aoi you poor man how do expect to bear this much weight on your shoulders?

She then turned to her desk where a data card was and she remembered Dr. Aoi giving it to her, "_Scarlett you are truly a brilliant woman and scientist I need your help. I currently have a team working on stigma that mimic the Legendary Pandora stigma and can give other Pandora the power to fight the nearly impossible battles to come and may give us a fighting chance because as it stands now my daughters and Kazuya might not even have a chance. So I need your brilliance to help them complete it, so I am entrusting you with one of my most cherish things. This is data on the Aoi family and some of the secrets my descendants hold, hopefully it can guide you in the right direction and show you what my family really is."_

She grabbed the card and put it in the computer and a type of database came up that simply said "Aoi".

"So this is your family Gengo?" she said as she started to flip through the data.

She came to the first entry and read the knowledge she got from "the truth" and now this data,

_Maria Lancelot: The mother of all Pandora. A being not from this world that appeared before Gengo Aoi in his youth. She was the only defense against the Nova until she was sealed away. From her body Gengo Aoi was able to create the Stigmata that are used to create Pandora now. However even before that Gengo Aoi used her DNA to create his daughters the Legendary Pandora who have hundreds of times more power than any other Pandora. She used many volt weapons but her prime one was anti-nova mode and her Nova Claws that Chiffon inherited._

_Cassandra Aoi: The first Legendary Pandora. She has a Stigmatic body that composes 80% of her entire body tissue. Her weapon is a huge gun capable of releasing incredible blast of energy. She can also use it as a melee weapon and can create two smaller guns if necessary. Sixteen years ago she was let out of cryogenic sleep to live with her brother Ryuichi. However due to complications with Kazuya's stigmatic body in his biological mothers Orie Aoi womb, he was transferred into Cassandra's womb at four months of pregnancy. Cassandra from then on was his surrogate mother and after Orie's and Ryuuichi's deaths raised Kazuya and Kazuha along with her sisters until Kazuya was four. She is extremely protective of Kazuya and her family and believes herself to be Kazuya's real mother. It would seem she has made hostile and life threatening attempts on people lives if they even try to harm or even get close to Kazuya._

_Teslad Aoi: The second Legendary Pandora. Her body is also composed of an 80% stigmatic body. She uses two wrist swords as her volt weapon and is most built for speed and quick attacks. She is extremely fast and can release energy waves from her weapons. She is quit and does not appear to talk. However like her sisters she extremely fond of Kazuya and won't really pay attention to anyone except her family. She was sent to live with Cassandra, Kazuha, and Kazuya after Ryuuichi's death._

_Windy May Aoi: The third Legendary Pandora. Her body is also composed of an 80% stigmatic body. Her weapon is a hammer which can be used with incredible power. Also it would appear that her and her sisters can use a special power that utilizes their stigmatic energy to heal others with Stigma. Windy May was the first to use this power and the data shows that only Legendary Pandora are able to use it. She appears to a joyful girl very outspoken and found of her family. She also seems to be the most talkative among her sisters. Again like her sister she is deeply attached to Kazuya and very protective of him. She was sent to live with Cassandra, Kazuha, and Kazuya after Ryuuichi's death._

_Lucy Aoi: The fourth Legendary Pandora. Also known as Lucy Renault she was a member of Team 13 and the Valkyries until she was reviled to be a Legendary Pandora. It would appear that since her and her younger sister had bodies composed of fewer Stigmas, around 70% that they were able to withstand outside longer. Because of this she was awakened earlier than her older sisters and instructed to join the Valkyries by Dr. Aoi in case a powerful enemy showed up before her sister awakened. Later she came to West Genetics with the other Valkyries in order to join Team 13 however the true reason was so she could watch over Kazuya until her sisters came since Chiffon had passed away. She has no real volt weapon but instead uses gloves and her hands to control stigmatic energy. Out of all the sisters she probably has the most control and utility out of energy manipulation. Due to lower stigma in her body she does not possess as much raw power as her sisters but has the greatest control among them. She cares deeply for her family especially Kazuya. She was sent to live with Cassandra, Kazuha, and Kazuya after Ryuuichi's death._

_Chiffon Aoi: The fifth Legendary Pandora. Also known as Chiffon Fairchild she was a student and the President of West Genetics. Like Lucy her body is 70% stigmata and because of this has less raw power than her older sisters. She is able to withstand outside longer due to this like Lucy as well. She was allowed to leave Lab 13 early where she was then raised by Aureriel Fairchild her adopted family. She took the name Fairchild and was instructed to join West Genetics by Dr. Aoi and to await Kazuya's arrival. There she quickly rose to the number one student and earned the name, The Unmatched Smiling Monster. She was famous for the illusion turn though all the Legendary Pandoras are able to use it. She arrived at West Genetics two years earlier than Kazuya so she could watch over and protect him. She and Dr. Aoi agreed to not reveal her relation to Kazuya until he was ready. Then she died in Alaska because of me. Because of the Nova Phenomena she sacrificed herself in order to protect everyone else including Kazuya. But in this battle she revealed to be able to enter a "Nova Mode" that she could control. Her weapon is her mother's Anti-Nova Claws. Even though she never revealed the truth to Kazuya she cared for him deeply and also lived with him and her sisters after Ryuuichi's death._

_Ryuichi Aoi: Unlike his sisters he was born into the world naturally by Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi. His body only was about 20% stigma but he never awakened any powers like freezing and it is unknown why. He was however raised without the knowledge of his real mother or his sisters. He married Orie when they were quite young and had two children Kazuha and Kazuya, though Kazuya had to be transferred to Cassandra because Orie could not handle Kazuya's stigmatic body. Due to reasons that I have not been shown or data given he died not long after his wife and Kazuya and Kazuha were raised by their aunts._

_Kazuha Aoi: The hero of the 8__th__ Nova Clash. She is responsible for creating all the high end skill that are used by Pandora today that she developed from the illusion turn. Her body was about 20% stigma but she also housed 20 stigmas on her back. She used the volt weapon Nova Blood. She is very protective of her brother and raised him alone after the age of four because her aunts had to return to cryogenic sleep. Kazuya and Kazuha share a very strong sibling bond that still exists this day. She was a member of the West Genetics elite team, Numbers. She sacrificed herself to end the 8__th__ Nova Clash. Her stigma were recovered and named Heroic Stigma and given to Satellizer L. Bridget, Cassie Lockheart, Charles Bonaparte, Julia Munberk, and Roxanne Elipton. It seems that these girls are able to resist Nova's urges because Kazuha's "Stigmatic Sprit" protects them. Dr. Aoi also believes that Kazuya's initial attraction to Satellizer L. Bridget was due to her having her stigma and therefore her "aura" of sorts._

_Finally _

_Kazuya Aoi: He is a limiter that is able to use freezing without a baptism. Furthermore his freezing is much more potent and stronger than any other limiter and his closer to that of a Nova's freezing effect. His biological parents are Ryuichi and Orie Aoi however 5 months into her pregnancy Kazuya was transferred to Cassandra's womb and from then on Cassandra acted as Kazuya's surrogate. After his aunts went back to cryogenic sleep he was raised by his sister Kazuha. However after her death he lived alone until he was old enough to enter west genetics. All his aunts and sisters seem to be overly protective and attached to him even for being family members. _

_These are their general profiles however the Aoi Family has other traits. The most obvious is the Stigmatic Body. Because of this they have advanced Pandora and Limiter abilities and can manipulate stigmatic energy as if it is second nature. Even if they can't use abilities they have more physical prowess and combat abilities as demonstrated by Ryuichi Aoi's strength but lack of freezing abilities. The other ability is one Dr. Aoi talked to me about. It appears that they have a type of sixth sense and telepathy that only they are capable of using. They are able to tell what they are thinking and feel their emotions at all times. They can also share memories and knowledge through touch. They also can tell others general location and life force at nearly all times. Dr. Aoi said they can do this by using Maria as a medium, though even he doesn't know the full extent of this ability as he does not have it but the Legendary Pandora say that they can use it on him._

Scarlet sighed and rubbed her forehead saying, "So the human race's fate is in the hands of this handful of people…Dr. Aoi what is it you hope to do? Prolong the inevitable or do you have something else up your sleeve?"

**With Kazuya **

Kazuya had walked back to his room with his aunts, he was still sad and lost in thought about what he had learned about Chiffon. His Aunts felt this and it made them very sad and all they wanted to do was hug him and make him feel better.

Kazuya sat down on his bed and his aunts surrounded him. However everyone was silent until Windy May spoke up, "Kazuya?"

Tears fell from Kazuya's eyes as he said, "You shouldn't be so nice to me."

"Kazuya?" Windy May said.

"I didn't remember Chiffon, I can't remember you guys, I am a horrible nephew," Kazuya started to cry more, "You shouldn't care so much for me in fact you should hate me cause all you do is care I can't even remember you in return, so you should be mad at me!"

Kazuya's eyes were shut with tears and were opened when he felt arms wrap around him.

"What?" Kazuya said opening his eyes to see all his aunts around him hugging Kazuya tight.

"Kazuya…never say things like that," Cassandra said.

"But," Kazuya said.

"Kazuya you're the one person in the entire world that we could never hate or be mad at," Windy May said rubbing his cheek, "To us you are the most important person in the world. We could never hate you or be mad at you."

"But I still can't remember you guys…" Kazuya said before Windy May covered his lips with her finger.

"Kazuya don't worry just give it time Kazuya, and even if you can't remember all that matters is that we are together now," Windy May said.

"But Chiffon…" Kazuya said.

Lucy chimed in and said, "Chiffon loved you very much Kazuya, she didn't tell you because it was best for you at the time. She would never hate you either."

"But I feel so bad that I don't even remember one little thing," Kazuya said.

They all smiled and Lucy said, "Kazuya I want to show you something, I think it will make you feel better and prove our point and help you feel better." Lucy placed her forehead on his and instantly Kazuya was shown fragment of the past.

**Flashback**

In Kazuya's head a flash of light appeared and he was transported to the past. If he had to explain it, it was like being a ghost looking down on the world. He scanned his surroundings to see nothing until he heard a sound of a door opening and another bright light flash.

Dr. Aoi walked through the door of the house to meet with his daughters and grandchildren. Cassandra, Teslad and Windy May were there to greet him. In front of them was Kazuha who also greeted her grandfather. Then behind Cassandra's leg was Kazuya, he was peeking over at the door behind the protection of Cassandra's leg, this Kazuya couldn't be older than three.

"Hello girls," Gengo said with a smile and looked over to see Kazuya hide his head behind Cassandra which made her and the others laugh. Gengo bent down and said, "Hello Kazuya I can see you."

Kazuya peeked his head back out and gave his grandfather a smile and a small giggle and said, "Hello grandfather."

"Kazuya, Kazuha, I want to introduce you to some special people," Gengo Aoi said.

Kazuya came up to his sister and held her hand. They saw as their grandfather motion people from behind. Two figures walked up and entered the house. It was Lucy and Chiffon that walked through the door. Lucy looked the same if not a little younger but Chiffon on the other hand looked quite different, she had much longer hair down past her shoulders and her eyes were open unlike the current Kazuya was used to.

"Kazuya, Kazuha, these two are also your aunts, this is Lucy and Chiffon," Gengo said.

Kazuha smiled and bowed and said, "It's nice to meet you Auntie Lucy and Chiffon I am Kazuha it's nice to meet you."

Kazuya just looked up at these two new comers and stared. Kazuha saw this and elbowed him and whispered, "Oi, Kazuya don't be rude say hi and introduce yourself."

Kazuya looked over at his sister and realized what he was supposed to do and copied his sister and bowed and said, "Nice to meet you."

Lucy and Chiffon bowed back and said their greetings. Gengo smiled and said, "They will be staying with you from now on, like the others they were…asleep for a while but have now come to live with you two so please take care of them for me."

Kazuha responded and said, "We will Grandfather."

"Good," he said before taking his leave.

"Wait father you can't stay for dinner," Windy May asked.

"I am sorry Windy May but I am busy still, but I promise I will come over for dinner soon," Gengo said and left the house.

Windy May shrugged and said, "Geez father is always so busy with work." She then turned around and flung her arms out to hug both her younger sisters, "Ah, it's so good to see you both again, welcome home Lucy, Chiffon"

Lucy smiled and responded, "It is good to see you again too Nee-san"

Chiffon gave a noticeably small smile and just nodded.

"Well come on in," Windy May said dragging them, "This is your home now too so make yourself comfortable."

Kazuya went back to Cassandra's side and held her hand as he inspected his new aunts. When they were dragged past him Lucy stopped and bent down and said to him, "Hello Kazuya it is very nice to meet you," Lucy said with a smile.

Kazuya looked up at her nervously and grabbed onto Cassandra more looking up at her. She looked back down at him and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and smiled at Lucy and said, "It's nice to meet you too Auntie."

Lucy blushed a bit and was resumed to being dragged by Windy May. Chiffon passed by to but didn't say hi, she just looked down nodded and continued walking along.

Kazuya then turned his attention to his sister as she said, "Alright I am going to make dinner now, Cassandra can you help me."

Cassandra nodded and led Kazuya to Teslad who took his hand in her place. They watched Cassandra and Kazuha walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kazuya looked up at Teslad and asked, "Are Lucy and Chiffon your sisters too?"

Teslad looked down at Kazuya and nodded with her trademark blank face.

"Grandfather said they were sleeping, what's that mean, were they taking a nap?" Kazuya asked.

Teslad ruffled Kazuya's hair and then pinch his cheek which made Kazuya laugh and her smile. After she was done Kazuya said, "You're funny Teslad."

Teslad nodded again and went to go play with him before dinner.

The present Kazuya realized that this was the first time he had met Lucy and Chiffon, though he had no memory of it himself. It also seemed like him and his sister lived with his aunts while he was young though as far as Kazuya could remember he lived with his sister alone but this feeling and home didn't feel weird to him. Had he really forgotten living with his aunts? If so, then why? But his questions were cut off with another flash of light and the past was fast-forwarded by a week or so.

Lucy, Teslad, and Windy May were sitting at the dinner table as Cassandra and Kazuha prepared dinner.

Windy May let out a sigh, "You're getting comfortable here right Lucy?"

"Yes Nee-san, it has been great living with everyone," Lucy said.

"Then why does Chiffon not seem happy?" she asked.

"Yes Chiffon seems to be adapting slowly, it's probably because she is the youngest and this is the longest she has been awake for," Lucy commented.

"You're probably right, she's always been like this too, and she always keeps to herself. What do you think Teslad?" Windy May asked.

Teslad nodded and sent a message to her sister and Windy May responded with, "I tried that, I asked her if she needed anything and she said she was fine, ahh," she sighed out, "Nee-san what should we do?" she asked Cassandra.

Cassandra looked over and said, "We have to give it time…she's our precious family after all…"

"I know it's just frustrating," she then looked around, "By the way where is Kazuya?"

Lucy and Teslad looked around and couldn't see him either.

Then Kazuha looked up and smiled as if knowing something they didn't, "Ah, don't worry he's already on his way to fix the problem."

"Huh?" Windy May said before looking up in the sky as if looking for something and then she smiled, "Oh you're right Kazuha, guess I was worried for nothing. My cute little nephew sure knows how to handle things doesn't he?"

Cassandra, Teslad, Lucy, and Kazuha nodded in agreement as they were sensing what Kazuya was doing.

Out in the land around the house Chiffon was sitting alone looking out at the horizon. She was sitting there with a blank face, deep in thought. She was then brought back to reality by approaching footstep. She looked to its source to see Kazuya walking up to her.

"Kazuya?" she said.

Kazuya looked up and smiled, "Why are you out here Auntie Chiffon?"

She looked away and said, "No real reason."

"Is that why you're sad and lonely?" Kazuya said nonchalantly.

She turned her head back in shock, "How did you…? Wait how did you know where I was I masked my presence to all of you?"

Kazuya tilted his head and said, "What are you talking about?" he smiled and then said, "I just had a feeling that you were feeling sad Auntie"

Chiffon looked down and said, "So what if I am?"

She looked back up to see Kazuya right in her face with a big smile which made her blush slightly as he said, "Well I don't want you to be sad."

Chiffon still red from his smiled tried to avoid eye contact and said, "Why do you care?"

Kazuya laughed which made Chiffon frustrated as she said, "What's so funny?"

Kazuya looked confused as he simply said, "Well because we are family of course"

Chiffon returned her gaze back at him and said, "Family?"

"Yeah, we're a family," Kazuya said and grabbed a hold of her hand, "So I don't want Chiffon to feel sad because it makes me sad. I want to see you smile and so does Sissy, Mama, and everybody else."

Chiffon blushed again at how innocent Kazuya was being and she said, "Did they tell you to come get me?"

"Huh? No I came to get you because you felt sad, though I do know everyone feels the same way," Kazuya said.

"You can only tell that because of our Stigmatic bodies," Chiffon said.

"Stig-mautick, what now?" Kazuya asked confused as the word twisted his tongue, "I don't get what you are saying."

She got frustrated and looked directly at him and said, "The only reason why you knew where I was and how I was feeling was because…" but she was cut off by Kazuya smiling again which made her turn bright red.

"I came and got you because you are my precious family Auntie," Kazuya said with the biggest smile she had seen in her life. It was so pure and innocent and she knew then that he did in fact only come and see her cause she was feeling down. He probably had no idea what they really were or anything about stigmatic body or energy he was just genially concerned about her wellbeing.

"Now come on lets go eat dinner, sissy is a really good cook," Kazuya said beginning to drag Chiffon along with him.

Chiffon just followed and as she did she smiled and laughed to herself thinking, "_Kazuya? You really care that I am feeling sad, and it's not just because were connected or you were told too is it? You're just a sweet and caring boy huh?_"

Kazuya turned around to see Chiffon smile even if it was just for a second and said, "See you have a pretty smile Auntie Chiffon you should do it more."

Chiffon really blushed at got flustered at this and said, "That's not…Kazuya" but all Kazuya did was smile back at her which made her smile.

After a few minutes they got back to the house where everyone was waiting with smiles at dinner table. Chiffon just kept her head down and went to her seat. She just stared down at her food as the others began to eat. Kazuya noticed this and leaned over with a spoon full of food and brought it over to her mouth.

"Here you eat it like this, ahhhh" Kazuya said acting like he was a parent or something. Chiffon blushed but then was shocked at what happened next, Kazuha came over and hit Kazuya with a spoon.

"She knows how to eat Kazuya, stop embarrassing her, you barley know how to eat on you own," Kazuha said slightly embarrassed at what her little brother just tried to do.

Chiffon looked down as everyone just looked at the two siblings shocked. Cassandra was about to say something but was interrupted by something she was not expecting.

Chiffon started to giggle and then it got louder into a full blown laugh, "Ha ha ha…ha ha," she wiped a tear from her eye, "Kazuya you thought…ha ha…and Kazuha hit you." She continued to laugh and had a big smile that no one had seen before. Seeing her like this made her sisters and then her niece and nephew smile as the family came together.

Chiffon then came over to Kazuya and gave him a hug and said, "Thank you Kazuya for making me feel better, and everyone," she bowed, "It's good to be home."

**Present time**

The flash of light ended and Kazuya was returned to present time with a smile and a small tear in his eye.

"Was that?" Kazuya asked looking around.

All his aunts did was nod with a smile.

He nodded back understanding and said, "Thank you everyone." He paused looking around at his aunts and then he remembered something.

"Oh wait Lucy is that what you were trying to show me when we first meet her at Genetics," Kazuya asked.

Lucy's eyes went wide hearing this and she got noticeably nervous and started to play with her hair. Her sisters looked at her and Kazuya in confusion and Lucy looked away to avoid direct eye contact with them.

"I don't know what you are talking about Kazuya, I think you are thinking of something else," Lucy said obviously lying.

"What do you mean remember the time you kissed me and then I saw visons, looking back it was of you all, it didn't make sense then back now it does, you were trying to tell me about my family weren't you?" Kazuya said.

Lucy panicked as she saw her sisters pick up on the word 'kiss' as their eyes went dark being covered by their hair.

Lucy laughed, but it was a sarcastic kind of laugh as she started backing up towards the door, "Oh Kazuya what an active imagination you have, I don't think…" she was cut off by Windy May grabbing her arm.

Windy May looked up and showed her sister a not so nice smile. Windy May was defiantly smiling but it wasn't friendly, no in fact when Kazuya saw it her knew he saw it before, it was the mirror image of Chiffon's trademark "monster smile" that earned her the name the smiling monster of West Genetics. It brought shivers down both Lucy's and Kazuya's spine as Kazuya began to realize who Chiffon probably got it from, it looked like Windy May was the original creator.

Windy May's grip tightened on Lucy who was trying to get free but to no avail. Windy May tilted her head slightly and asked, "What is Kazuya talking about my dear sweet sister?" Her tone and expression told Lucy that she wanted and answer now.

Seeing no way out of it Lucy gulped and said in a timid tone, "Ummm you know when I first met up with Kazuya here I might have kissed him…But I just did it to show him some memories to see if he remembered us!" she ended in a panicked.

Windy May's aura got even more terrifying as she said, "That's funny last time I checked we don't have to kiss to use our telepathy, a simple touch is sufficient."

Lucy laughed again, "Oh yeah your right my bad…ouch, ouch, ouch," she said as Windy May's grip got tighter.

"Why aren't you telling your sister the truth Lucy," Windy May said in an almost demonic voice.

Lucy panicked looking for a way out and found none so she came out with it trying to make it sound like it was nothing, "What, so what if I gave Kazuya a kiss I haven't seen him in a long time and my emotions got the best of me…" she looked down to see that Windy May was still glaring at her knowing there was more, "Fine, fine," Lucy said, "I might have also snuck it to Kazuya's room once or twice to watch him sleep…okay a few times," the grip got tighter, "Awww! Okay more like every night since I got here!"

Kazuya's mouth dropped at the statement as he felt somewhat violated at the statement because Lucy would sneak into his room without permission, sure they did that now but at least he knew why, back then it might has well been a creepy stranger stalking him.

Windy May stood up and said, "Cassandra, Teslad hold Kazuya down".

They complied as they locked their arms around Kazuya causing him to panic at the quick turn of events, "What?!" he said being restrained.

Windy May did some things to Lucy faster than he could comprehend before Windy May came up to Kazuya, grabbed his cheeks, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

Kazuya's eyes shot wide open and he blushed hugely as Windy May covered his lips with hers. After she broke it off he gasped for air and was about to protest but then was turned towards Teslad before being smothered by her lips. Another gasp of air came out of him before he was then turned to Cassandra and managed to get out, "Wait…what," before he was smothered by Cassandra's kiss. Cassandra's was more pronounced, hot, and wet than the others as Kazuya's mind didn't know how to process this and just went blank.

When he was allowed to go up for air they let go of him as he fell onto the bed, bright red and literally letting out steam from his body and smoke came out of his ears.

"What…huh? What just happened?" was all the boy could say to the situation that just happened before he passed out from sheer confusion and over stimulation.

Windy May stretched out her arms and let out a pleasant sigh as she said, "Mmmm that felt good I haven't kissed Kazuya in a while."

Teslad simply put her thumb up agreeing with her and Cassandra just had a big blush on as she poked the passed out boy's face with her index finger thinking it cute that he passed out.

Meanwhile Lucy was in the corner of the room. She was tied up and gagged shacking and wiggling trying to get free with a sign around her neck saying '**I AM IN TIMEOUT FOR TRYING TO GET A HEAD OF MY SISTERS**'.

Kazuya wouldn't gain consciousness for another hour or so and when he would wake up he would have a whole other handful of crazy things to deal with.

**To be continued…**

**Again I wanted it to be longer but I wanted to get this chapter out and this was a decent stopping point. A sneak peek of what is to come is the party and the arrival of the dreaded Busters! So look forward to that. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super late update, life why you suck? School and life are at it again but I want to make sure that you know that I am still serious about my stories and will update them as soon as I am able so thanks for your patients and continued support. Anyway hope you enjoy the latest chapter, and thanks for reading. P.S. Did you read that latest raw chapters…dammm! Btw for anyone wondering I have planned to put "that" in since the beginning of the story since they have been teasing it, but now "that" has been reveled so you can be looking forward to "that" soon. Also I wasn't planning to make this a two part chapter but it became one and I wanted to get one out before the holiday. Also I will hopefully be updating my Akame ga Kill story soon as well.**

Kazuya began to awake from…overstimulation at the hands of his aunts. He passed out and was out for about an hour before he awoke, and he awoke to a similar sight. Bright golden eyes were staring right at him as he opened his eyes; they were the eyes of Cassandra just staring right back at him.

He looked into them for a moment before looking down slightly to see her lips and flashed of what happed came back to him. He panicked and shot straight out of bed. He looked around to see his other aunts hovering over him. He looked at all of them and blushed.

"_Wait what happened before I_ _passed out? They kissed me on the lips right?!_" he paused, "_Yeah right no way it must have been a dream…yeah that's it a dream…WAIT if that's what I dreamed about what does that say about me!?_" he thought holding his hands trying to determine whether he or his aunts were the perverts here.

But before he could think anymore Cassandra brought his forehead to hers and asked, "Are you okay…Kazuya?"

He blushed a little before breaking away from her and saying, "Yeah I am completely fine must be just a little dizzy from passing out," he laughed a little.

Cassandra smiled before his others aunts surrounded him; Lucy was united though Kazuya still had trouble remembering if that was real or not.

"Ah Kazuya you're up," Windy May said.

"Yeah…how long was I out?" Kazuya asked.

"Only about an hour," Windy May.

"Okay then," Kazuya said.

Then Windy May put on a big smile and sounded more excited as she said, "Hey, hey Kazuya Su-Na came by while you were asleep. She says there is a party tomorrow night and we're all invited, is that true?"

"Oh yeah that party, I think it's for Grandfather establishing new power in West Genetics," Kazuya said.

"So can we go?" Windy May asked.

Kazuya laughed and thought it was funny they were asking for his permission to go even though they were his aunts.

"Well if you want to sure," Kazuya said.

"Yay! That means we will get to dance with Kazuya," Windy May proclaimed.

All the other girls got happy at hearing this too.

Then Kazuya realized something, "_Though now that I think about it, this will create a lot of misunderstandings me bringing four unknown girls to a party. Plus I had wanted to ask Stella to go since I have kind of been blocked out by them from seeing her lately. Maybe I can find a way to get away from the aunt guard squad for a little tomorrow so I can talk to her that will be tough though."_

As his aunts discussed what they were going to do tomorrow, another discussion about the party was also taking place on the other side of campus.

Stella, Rana, and most of the rest of Team 13 were together discussing the party. Stella being depressed about not getting to be with Kazuya as of late had decided to take Rana's and Arnett's advice and see Elizabeth to ideas on how to "win" Kazuya back.

"So you're telling me that you feel like you are losing Kazuya because he is ignoring you and his so called aunts aren't letting you get close to fix it?" Elizabeth asked.

Stella just nodded looking like a sad little puppy dog.

"Well it sounds to me like it's completely your fault!" Elizabeth said with an authoritative tone.

Everyone looked shock as Elizabeth spoke her mind and blamed Stella for the problems in the relationship.

"What my fault? I told you I can't get close to Kazuya to fix it because of his aunts," Stella defended.

"Whether or not that is true is only a part of the problem this has to do with your relationship in general," Elizabeth said.

"How so?" Stella asked.

"Just look at the facts, Kazuya completely throws himself at you and has been nothing but loyal. Yet for some reason you haven't baptized him yet. He has given you everything while he has gotten nothing in return from you. Plus he defiantly likes the older sister types and now you say four show up, I am not surprised he's decided to give up on you and pursue something that will actually get him somewhere," Elizabeth said.

All the other girls nodded in response completely agreeing with Elizabeth putting Stella on the defensive.

"Wait that's not fair, things keep happening, and its not like I've been ignoring Kazuya I always tell him how grateful I am to him, plus I told you these aunts are," Stella said.

"No excuses!" Elizabeth shouted, "You like Kazuya right?"

"Of course," Stella said.

"Then you are a failure as a woman," Elizabeth declared

"What why?" Stella asked.

"If you really do care and love Kazuya then as a woman you will fight for him no matter what the obstacles, whether that is, friends, family, or love rivals," Elizabeth said.

Again the girls nodded and Stella said, "I guess you're right," she got a bit teary eyed and said, "But I still don't know what to do."

Elizabeth sighed, "You really aren't any good at relationships are you? But as your senior I have no choice to help you. Don't worry I have a plan for you." she said and started to discuss her plans.

Meanwhile however more nefarious plans were being formed across the world.

In Mexico a teamed has been formed to go against Gengo Aoi. It is called the Busters and is headed by the former commander of the Chevalier, Raddox Phantomime. However after the E-Pandora incident he was stripped of his command because of his backing of it. However ever since Gengo Aoi has been going against the Chevalier and is now attempting to completely separate and create his own center of power at West Genetics they have approached Raddox with plans with dealing with him. Of course Raddox was all too happy to except because of his rivalry for control over the Chevalier with Gengo, he had always hatted the man. Now he was allowed to go in and deal with Gengo with his plan. His plan was to arm Pandora with new Plasma Stigma and take Gengo by force. However the choice of personal he had chosen was difficult. He chose to use Pandora on the so called "Failure's list". It was a group of Pandoras that have been stripped of their stigma because they had committed crimes of murder. The group was comprised of Petty Layner, Isabella Lucas, Jessica Edwin, and Sawatari Isuzu. They had all committed murder, except for Sawatari whose deaths were determined as self-defense. He managed to acquire all these assets through the Chevalier and to control them has offered them freedom and pardons of their crimes and sanctuary in Mexico with successful completion of the mission.

They were all equipped with new plasma stigma developed by the Chevalier and their test and practice with it have proved to be most impressive, they even had their own trump card with them as well.

Now they were on a boat heading towards West Genetics and Raddox was explaining the final mission to them.

"Tomorrow night West Genetics is holding a party that is the time we are going to strike. You will make your way by submarine and then by swimming to enter West Genetics undetected. From there you will enter West Genetics and make your way to the target," Raddox explained. "Your primary target of course is Gengo Aoi," an image of him flashed before them of Gengo, "You are to secure him at all costs. The top brass would rather you take him alive so we can extract data from him but if that proves to difficult you are allowed to take him out."

The one called Isabella laughed and said, "And so goes the foremost expert on Pandora"

"Secondly you are to try and gather information on his new type of Pandora, these so called "Legendary Pandora". We do not have any images or data on them but they should be obvious to spot if you run into them. You are either to capture them or destroy them and collect their stigmata for study," Raddox said. "And finally a possible third target should be finding or securing the primary is difficult," an image of Kazuya flashed on the screen, "This boy right here is Kazuya Aoi; he is the grandson of Gengo Aoi. If you can capture him you could use him as a hostage to get Gengo Aoi out of hiding, also the boy seems to possess a special form of freezing so the top would like you to capture him for research as well."

The Buster called Sawatari smiled and said, "Oh my, what a cutie, this mission should be even more fun now."

"What you got thing for little boys," the one called Petty asked her.

"Who knows," Sawatari said in a playful tone.

"Mission begins tomorrow so prepare yourselves," Raddox said.

**The next day**

The party was fast approaching as students and staff alike prepared for the party celebrating Gengo Aoi making West Genetics the center of the Pandora world.

Kazuya was getting ready as well; his aunts seemed excited about the idea of going with him to the party. He had wanted to try and get in contact with Stella and ask her to the party since he and her had been blocked from seeing each other very much ever since his aunts arrived. He would have to find a way to get away from them tonight so he could see her.

He was putting on a suit for the party and tightened his tie and then went to where his aunts room. He knocked on their door and was let in to be surprised, all his aunts were all in dresses looking stunning. The most stunning of all was Cassandra however; she was wearing and elegant black dress that hugged her body perfectly. Kazuya was awe struck at her beauty for a second. He then snapped out of it as he heard giggling behind him. It was none other than Su-Na who came to help the girls get ready.

"My what's this Kazuya your jaw is hitting the floor, are you sure you don't want to give up on Stella?" Su-Na said in a teasing tone.

"What? Shut up I was just caught off guard was all," Kazuya said embarrassed.

"Hmmm is that right, because I see you staring at Cassandra a lot," she said.

"That's not…that's because of something different," Kazuya said.

"Whatever you say…but they are something else aren't they? Ever since I first saw them it's like they emit this aura of…well something out of this world," Su-Na said staring at them.

Kazuya looked at them too and thought, "_Yeah I know what she means. They are all beautiful no doubt about that, but it's also something completely different too. No wonder since they are all Maria Lancelot's daughters. Then again I can't really talk since I'm…regardless why is, it though that I do always seem drawn by them? Is it because of our stigmatic bodies? Or…."_

Then he was snapped out of his thought by Windy May saying, "Well Kazuya how do we look?" as she did twirl to show the front and back.

"Ummm, well," Kazuya said getting red in the cheeks, "You all look really beautiful," he said trying not to look directly at them.

They all blushed, Cassandra seemed to get the most out of the compliment as Windy May said, "Thank you Kazuya, you're such the charmer, and you are looking rather handsome yourself, now shall we get going?"

Kazuya blushed again and said, "Yeah lets," as he led the way.

His aunts followed in tow as they made their way to the party. Meanwhile the festivities had already started as a majority of the students were already there. This included Stella, Rana, and the most the rest of team 13 and the other third year girls.

"Remember Stella I am only letting you get one free night with Kazuya because you've been in such a slump lately, but after today we are going back to even," Rana said.

"Geez thanks," Stella said still looking and sounding depressed. She was never one for parties and she still didn't know what to think of Elizabeth's plan either.

Speaking of the devil she came behind Stella and wrapped her arm around Stella and said, "Alright where is that Kazuya Aoi we'll be sure to sweep him off his feet tonight." It was apparent by her tone and her breath that she had already had a couple of drinks and was really excited by her "master plan".

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet, besides are you sure this plan is the best way to go about this," Stella said still skeptical.

"Don't worry, it is absolutely full proof, those aunts or whatever won't know what hit them," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not sure," Stella said as her "obstacles" entered the party.

The Legendary Pandora came into the main party and the word Legendary was definitely how they appeared. Everyone who saw them immediately went silent and couldn't help but stare. Four beauties walked into the party and they were beyond anyone's expectations. Not many have seen them yet and the first time you saw them was something you never forgot. It's like Su-Na said, even after their beauty there was something otherworldly about them that just got everyone's attention. Especially Cassandra who was in front, she had the most dynamic dress and she seemed to hold herself up with more grace and elegance than the others, though you wouldn't find anyone quite like the other girls either.

Kazuya was even more embarrassed, he never really liked being the center of so much attention, but walking in with four stunning women there was no way he wouldn't be noticed. What's more he was also thinking of a way to explain them to everyone. He would present them as his aunts, but that would present a great many questions. He was also looking for Stella in the crowd still thinking of some way to get alone with her.

"Holy crap, how on earth can anyone be so beautiful," Elizabeth said mainly referring to Cassandra, "I mean that's just unfair she's got all you got but more, she's almost like a goddess or something."

This didn't help Stella's self-confidence at all because as much as she hated to admit it Elizabeth was right, Cassandra was out of this world compared to her and Stella was no ordinary girl herself.

Elizabeth looked over at Stella and said, "You know sometimes it's okay to be the lesser woman, there is no shame in losing to that, especially when there is four of them."

"Elizabeth-senpai, you're not helping," Stella said getting teary eyed.

Meanwhile Kazuya's aunts were surveying the party; again they didn't seem all that interested in anything other than Kazuya. Windy May was the first to speak up.

"Hey Kazuya since we are here let's dance," Windy May said.

"Wait what you want to dance?" Kazuya said.

"Yes of course," Windy May said and her sisters nodded in agreement.

"Well I don't know I am not that good of a dancer," then he said under his breath, "Plus everyone is watching."

Windy May and her sisters all gave him the puppy dog pout begging him to let them dance with him.

"_God dammit why can't I seem to say no to that?_" Kazuya thought and then said, "Geez okay fine, but like I said I am not that good of a dancer."

"Yay! Alright, me first," Windy May said.

Then she was grabbed by Teslad as she stared her sister down.

"What? Oh you want to go first Teslad, well I asked first so its first come first serve, if you want something then you have to say it…go on say it Teslad," Windy May said in a mocking tone knowing that her sister probably wouldn't say anything.

Teslad looked conflicted and looked towards Kazuya for help.

Kazuya looked at her and laughed and said, "What don't look at me, I am not getting between you two, I promise I will dance with everyone okay?"

Teslad nodded and let Windy May have the floor.

"Well Kazuya," Windy May said and started to pull him to the dance floor, "Let's dance!"

They got to the dance floor as Kazuya sported a huge blush and was looking around embarrassed.

"No need to be embarrassed Kazuya, it's just a dance," Windy May smiled and got into a dancing position.

"_Easy for you to say, nobody really knows who you are."_ Kazuya thought.

The music started and Windy May started to move. Kazuya just followed her lead and tried to stay on rhythm. He also wondered how she knew how to dance seeing as she was asleep for a long time.

"See Kazuya you can do it," Windy May said.

Kazuya just looked at her to see a huge smile on her face; she was obviously enjoying herself quite a bit. He nodded and continued to move to the beat.

He got even more stares now as they watched their classmate dance with a beautiful girl with three more waiting in line.

Kazuya looked over to his other aunts and saw that they all were puffing their cheeks and pouting as they were jealous of their sister.

"Oh looks like they are about to explode guess I better give you up…pass!" Windy May said spinning Kazuya across the dance floor and into the arms of Teslad.

Teslad grabbed him and nodded as Kazuya got his baring again. Teslad started to move and looked at him with the same blank expression but he noticed even more that before she had a tint of red on her cheeks. They continued to dance like this until Teslad sensed her turn was over. She extended her arms, did a twirl, and let go making Kazuya turn backwards but immediately swung into Lucy's arms.

Lucy sported a smile that Kazuya didn't usually see and it made him kind of happy. They continued to dance until her turn ended and she went behind him and gave him a forceful push, "Final pass"

He got rammed into a familiar sensation, the cushion of Cassandra's breasts. He looked up and smiling down at him was Cassandra. Kazuya blushed, it was hard not to see how beautiful Cassandra was and out of his aunts she gave him the most butterflies. He straightened himself up and squared his body with hers and started to move. They danced as Cassandra wore a big smile. Kazuya couldn't help but smile back as they continued to move. The crowd couldn't help but keep staring at them.

"Wow she's gorgeous, they all are, who are they?" people in the party were saying.

The song ended and Kazuya and Cassandra stopped dancing. His aunts surrounded him and hugged him at the same time which was super embarrassing in front of so many people.

"That was fun Kazuya let's do that again," Windy May said.

Kazuya still bright red, "Um sure but can you please get off me there is so many people watching."

They did what he said but the damage was already done.

"Hey what's with them and Kazuya, I thought he and the Untouchable Queen were a pair," people said, "I didn't think he was such a playboy."

Kazuya then pushed his aunts away from the dance floor to escape the judgmental stares of his peers.

Meanwhile back with Elizabeth and company.

"Wow how the heck do you compete with four gorgeous women like that," Elizabeth said.

Stella hung her head in depression, "That's why I asked you for help."

Trying to cheer her help, "Hey, hey come on my plan is still full proof we just need to get you two alone and then everything will work out."

Then she got a bit more serious, "But there is something different about those girls, otherworldly and more than just their looks, they remind me of someone."

"Yes I know what you mean for some reason they remind me a lot of Chiffon," Ticy said.

"Yeah, why is that," Elizabeth asked.

"Maybe it's how they hold themselves," Ticy said still trying to place what reminded them of Chiffon.

"Anyway let's begin the plan," Elizabeth said.

Kazuya had gotten his aunts away from the dancefloor for now as he took a deep breath.

"_I've never been so embarrassed in all my life," _he thought before looking at them and they all sported smiles. It made him smile, "_But it did make them happy so I guess it's not all bad."_

He then heard people approach from behind.

"Ah Kazuya here you are, how are you enjoying the party?" Elizabeth said in tow with Rana, Stella, and some of the other third year girls.

"Elizabeth-senpai, its going fine I guess," Kazuya said.

"So these must be the rest of your aunts you were telling me about, now I met Teslad right?" Elizabeth said.

"Um yeah," Kazuya said and then presented his other aunts, "This is Cassandra, Windy May, and Lucy."

"Nice to meet you all," Elizabeth said, "Say why don't we grab some tables, talk, and have a drink?"

"Um I don't know," Kazuya said but then saw Elizabeth wink and direct her eyes towards Stella. Kazuya caught on and nodded and said, "I mean yeah let's go."

His aunts just followed him not really paying any mind to the other girl. They got to the tables and sat down.

Arnett sat down across from Windy May, Teslad, Lucy, and Cassandra, and brought out a bottle of wine, "So does anyone want a drink?"

Windy May went over and sifted it and said, "Is it alcohol?"

"Yes there is a little bit of it," Arnett replied.

"I have no use for putting such things into my body," Windy May said.

"Uh okay what about you?" Arnett offered Teslad and Lucy he didn't reply and stared at her blankly.

"Um..." she looked over at Cassandra who was looking at her like she wanted something, "Did you want some?"

Cassandra just nodded. This turned out to be a bad idea as after only one glass of wine she hit the table passed out from drinking.

Kazuya looked and thought, "_I guess she can't handle any alcohol."_

He then turned to Elizabeth who leaned in and said, "Okay we'll distract them you go and hang out with your partner," she shot him a wink.

Kazuya smiled appreciating what she was doing as he was trying to meet up with Stella as well, "Thank you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth signaled the other girls and they blocked the other aunt's visions and talked to them. Kazuya took Stella's hand and bolted away from the scene. Once they got far enough away to a secluded area Kazuya turned to her and bowed.

"I am really sorry Stella-senpai I have ignored you and I am truly sorry," Kazuya said.

Stella blushed and said, "It's okay Kazuya I mean you've been with your family and stuff so I understand."

Kazuya looked back into her eyes and blushed as well, "Yeah but I mean I really didn't mean to seem like I was ignoring you or anything so I hope you'll forgive me."

Stella blushed more as she remembered Elizabeth plans.

"_Look you are going to have to suck it up and let Kazuya know you care. So you got to seduce him and either baptize him or make him want to stay with him forever. Here," she was handed sleeping drugs, "Use these to make him fall asleep and when he wakes up be next to him naked so he will think you guys do it and then he will never leave."_

"Yeah I will forgive you if you come with me," Stella said.

"Okay," Kazuya said.

She led him to a small building where she and Elizabeth set up a dining table.

"Um let's have a nice and quiet dinner," Stella said.

"Sure I'd love too," Kazuya replied.

"Sit down I'll get our drinks," Stella said.

She went over and poured some wine. She took out the drug packets and put a tablet into Kazuya's wine. She went back over to him and handed him his drink. Kazuya took it and realized Stella had made a critical area, the tablet wasn't fully dissolved.

"Well go on Kazuya drink," Stella said a bit too excited.

"Um Stella, is something the matter," Kazuya asked.

"No why would you ask," Stella said obviously nervous.

"So it wouldn't be mean of me to think you did something to this drink right," Kazuya said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, it's not liked I had plans to seduce you and then drug you and put you into my bed naked or anything," Stella said she was definitely not good at these kinds of things.

Kazuya sighed, "You know you're not a very good liar,"

"Shut up and just drink," she leaned across the table trying to push the glass into his mouth but she tripped and fell over the table knocking Kazuya down with him.

She landed on top of him and went up and said, "I'm sorry Kazuya are you okay?"

She looked down at him and he was looking back with a blush and serious eyes.

"You know you don't have to use drugs to seduce me," Kazuya said.

"What?" she said as he leaned up and got close and gave her a peck on the lips.

He parted lips and they both blushed extremely hard, "Kazuya," was the only things she said as she was at a loss for words.

"Um Stella are you okay with doing this?" Kazuya asked.

Stella nodded and then leaned into him as Kazuya went in to take off her clothes.

But then all of the sudden the alarm went off all around the school.

**Just earlier**

The Busters had just got done infiltrating the school from the water and went towards the first entrance.

They were met by guards at the door.

"Well hello there, are we late for the party?" Patty asked.

The guards responded with, "Who the hell are you?"

"Idiots," Patty said as Sawatari and Jessica came from behind and stabbed the two, "If you have to ask it's the enemy."

**HQ**

Gengo was in HQ as Su-Na was telling him how the party was going when one of the operators spoke up.

"Sir we have intruders at the west gate!"

"What? Show it on screen," Gengo said.

The screen popped up and revealed the Busters.

"What the hell?" one of the operators said, "Pandora?"

Gengo looked at the screen and said, "Couldn't be…show me a shot of their backs."

The screen changed to show this and Gengo's eyes went wide when he saw their stigma. He shot out of his seat, "Order and evacuation now, prioritized the Legendary Pandora!"

"What?" an operator said.

"Just do it!" Gengo shouted.

"Right!" the operator said, "Hang on signal shows Legend One is passed out.

"What?" Gengo said.

**Back at party**

Kazuya and Stella rushed back to the party after the alarmed sounded. The other third girls who got separated from them met up with them near the outskirts of the party.

"What's going on?" Stella asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know we just heard the alarm and…" she was stopped and a wall exploded and the Busters walked through.

Everyone turned to them and saw that the one in front was holding a guard by the face and dragging her.

"Hello my cute little juniors, are you enjoying yourselves?" Patty said.

"Who the heck are you?" Arnett asked.

"Come on how many more people do I have to explain this to," she lifted up the guard by the neck and then snapped her neck, "The enemy."

Everyone was shocked as Stella and Arnett gritted their teeth and summoned their volt weapons and charged at Patty.

"Oh finally some action," Patty said charging at the two girls. They got in a melee as Patty's speed was greater than anticipated and got two hits in. But then Stella and Arnett used their double accel which confused her. Then at the right moment they flanked her and were about to land a fatal blow.

"Shit," she said. But the blow never came as Sawatari came in and got both the weapons with her bare hands.

"What?" Stella and Arnett said.

"Now, now leader that's enough playing around," Sawatari said.

"Whatever I was just caught off guard a little," Patty said.

Sawatari just smiled and then in the next moment she broke both weapons and kicked both the girls making them caught up blood and sent them flying.

"Arnett, Stella!" Elizabeth said and materialized her volt weapons but before she could a blast of energy came and hit them destroying them in the air.

"Now, now let's not do anything we would regret," Isabella said being the one who shot them out of the air with her weapon.

"Dam you," Rana said charging at Sawatari.

Patty intercepted her with a big smile, "Not a chance," and then in the next second Patty was behind Rana and delivered a huge punch that sent her crashing her into a table.

Ticy got behind Isabella which caught her slightly off guard.

"Woah your fast," Isabella said as Ticy swung her sword, however Jessica came in and blocked it.

"But not fast enough," Isabella said pointing one of her guns at her. Ticy closed her eyes waiting for the attack. It fired but it didn't hit. Stella at the last second was able to accel in and save Ticy.

But as soon as she recovered, Jessica came in and slashed at Stella causing many deep scratches on her body and clothes.

She screamed out in pain and Kazuya could no longer stay still.

He got out and used freezing on Jessica which stopped her movements, "STOP IT!" he shouted.

All the Busters turned to Kazuya and Patty recognized him.

"Oh look what we have here," Patty said, "Looks like one of our targets came to us."

"Targets," Kazuya asked.

Isabella laughed, "So is this one your girlfriend or something how cute, to bad I am going to have to hurt her."

She pointed her gun towards her location but was surprised when she wasn't there. Stella had used her quadruple accel and attacked Isabella. She barely managed to dodge but a big scratched came across her face.

"What how did she dodge that," Elizabeth said.

"You bitch, now your boyfriend is going to get it, we only need to bring him back alive, it's okay if he loses some limbs," Isabella said shooting a blast a Kazuya's limbs.

"KAZUYA!" Stella shot not being able to get there in time to save him.

Kazuya tensed up not having the speed to dodge the attack as he waited for the hit. But it didn't come; he turned and opened his eyes to see Cassandra who blocked the huge blast with one hand.

"Who the heck, how did she take that blast head on, and with one hand no less," Isabella said in disbelief.

Patty then used accel and got to Kazuya's side, "Your wide open over here," she extended an arm towards Kazuya to grab him but out of nowhere Teslad used accel and appeared between Kazuya and Patty and caught her arm.

"Where did you come from," Patty said trying to remove her arm from Teslad grip but it was iron tight.

Teslad looked down at her very displeased and in a flash materialized her volt weapon and cut Patty's arm clean off.

"Ah you bitch!" she said, "I'll kill you!"

But in the next second, Windy May flashed in with her hammer and gave Patty the most evil glare imaginable as she said, "Targeting Kazuya will cost you your life," she swung her hammer and made contact with Patty. She was flung across to the wall as it exploded from the impact. Once the derby faded it showed the lifeless eyes and dead body of Patty, the sheer impact ruptured all her organs and broke all her bones, killing her instantly.

"What the hell," Sawatari said and then jumped and Lucy came down and released a huge energy wave that blew her and the other busters away.

They all got recovered and looked up at the four newcomers who now all surrounded Kazuya.

"Who the hell are they?" Isabella asked.

"I think it's obvious that those are the other targets, they killed Patty like she was a bug," Sawatari asked.

"They just got the drop on her, plus we still have our trump card, get in position," Isabella said.

Back with Kazuya all the girls looked at him with concern.

"Kazuya are you okay, they didn't hurt you did they," Windy May said.

"Yeah I am fine," Kazuya said, "But the others."

Cassandra looked around and saw some of the girls were injured and it bothered Kazuya. She lifted up her hands and then like when Windy May showed up, light appeared and all their injuries were healed.

"Thank you Cassandra," Kazuya said.

"What?" Sawatari said, "All their wounds were healed," she smiled, "They really do have interesting powers."

"Oi Sawatari, Jessica, it's time to use that," Isabella said with a smile.

"Roger," Sawatari said and Jessica nodded as they both got into positions behind Isabella.

"I didn't think we would have to use our trump card so early, but so be it," Isabella said.

Windy May and Teslad glared at them and then started to dash towards them. Lucy saw the enemy get into a new position and then felt a strange energy. In the next second her eyes widened.

"Wait don't go in!" Lucy shouted but she knew she was too late.

Both Sawatari's and Jessica's bodies glowed for a second before unleashing what appeared to be a freezing from their bodies.

"What a freezing?!" Kazuya said.

It hit both Windy May and Teslad and rapidly approached the others. Kazuya was about to be hit but in the last second Cassandra pushed him out of the way into the arms on Lucy who took him and made a huge jump out of the way of the freezing.

Kazuya looked back and started to panic, he saw his three other aunts on the ground and seizing, he didn't know why but it seems like this freezing was having a very negative effect on them. But he looked over at Stella and the others, and while the freezing was having a strain on them it wasn't as bad as his aunts.

"Cassandra, Windy May, Teslad," he shouted, "Lucy what's the matter with them?!" he said trying to go to them but was pushed back and forced to stand directly behind Lucy. "Lucy what's wrong we have to help them."

Lucy's eyes were in a panic as she looked to her sisters unable to move on the ground and it was bad but she felt something far worse.

"Kazuya do not leave my side do you understand?!" Lucy said.

"What, but the others?" Kazuya said.

"KAZUYA I SAID DON'T MOVE DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Lucy said in a loud passionate voice.

Kazuya was taken back; this was the first time he saw Lucy with so much passion, so much fear and emotion.

Meanwhile back with Stella and the others, they were feeling the effects of the strange freezing.

"What is this?!" Stella asked.

"Where are their Limiters?" Elizabeth said looking around.

Isabella laughed, "Limiters, no you are mistaken. You know I always thought it was strange that Pandora had to bring in Limiters who couldn't fight back and were almost a liability. So why didn't they give Pandora's the freezing ability so they could do it all. Well here it is it's called anti-freezing."

**Back at HQ**

"Sir Legend One, Two, and Three vitals are sporadic and they seem unable to move," an operator said to Gengo.

Gengo was watching the screen of this new anti-freezing as he slammed his fist on the table, "Raddox that idiot, he has no idea what freezing really is he might have doomed us all!"

"What," Su-Na said.

Gengo got even more serious, "Order a full evacuation of the school, and prioritize Legend Four and Kazuya's escape. And of this moment consider Legend One, Two and Three top threats, N3 Novas."

**Back with Kazuya**

Isabella went up to Teslad and stepped on her and laughed, "I didn't think it would be this effective against these guys, but I guess it's a great success."

"Get away from them!" Kazuya shouted.

She looked over and saw Kazuya and Lucy putting all her effort in making sure he stayed behind her.

"Yeah sure thing, I just need you to come here and go with us," Isabella said.

"Fine I'll do it just don't hurt anyone," Kazuya said.

He began to go towards them but Lucy immediately grabbed him as she felt a strange energy coming from her sisters.

"Kazuya wait," Lucy said.

"Lucy its fine if I can help everyone by going with them," he said.

Kazuya saw Lucy's eyes widen as she said, "It's not that," she then turned towards the Busters and everyone else, "Turn off the freezing and get out of here now!"

"Oh making ideal threats when it's now 3 on 1, I don't think so," Isabella said and pointed her gun at Teslad's face, "I'll give you five more seconds before I start sending you corpses."

Lucy got even more frantic, "If you don't everyone here is going to die!"

"What?" everyone thought as her statement wasn't halfhearted and a threat at all.

Then Isabella felt a pain on her arm and by sheer instinct jumped back away from Teslad. When she looked down she noticed the arm she was holding her gun with was completely gone.

"AHHHH," she screamed, "What the hell as she looked back at Teslad and the other Legendary Pandoras.

They all slowly got up and there was a denser aura in the air. The Legendary looked up and the Busters and everyone was taken back. Their eyes and whole personas changed as their pupils were now the eyes of the Nova and they had a much sinister aura around them.

"What the hell," Isabella said.

Cassandra then joined in behind her sisters as they all wore menacing smiles their eyes still glowing like a Nova.

Windy May then begun to glow and then from her body and large freezing effect dispersed and destroyed the Buster's own.

"What?!" Sawatari said as she felt her freezing being destroyed by this one.

It hit Jessica and she started to seize up and then in a blink of an eye crystals shot out and disfigured her body. She instantly novalized due to the effects of Windy Mays freezing.

"What the hell just happened!?" Isabella said jumping back to where Sawatari was.

"They didn't say that they also possessed anti-freezing," Sawatari said.

Meanwhile Stella and the other girls were freed from the Buster's freezing and began to regroup and fall back.

However Arnett was frozen as she looked to the sky.

"Arnett what's wrong we have to fall back," Elizabeth said.

"We're all doomed," Arnett said.

**HQ**

"Sir I am detecting a dimensional anomaly," the operator said.

"Oh no," Gengo said and looked on screen.

The operator paused and then in a dreadful tone said, "I am confirming three more N3 nova signatures coming out of it.

**Back with Kazuya**

Everyone looked to the sky as it appeared to open and from it descended down the three N3 Novas. They landed next to Cassandra, Windy May, and Teslad and hugged them as if saying they were allies.

Everyone looked towards them in fright as most have fought one of these monsters but three, or rather six now. The sense of dread swept over everyone.

"What's happening to them, why are there more Nova here?" Kazuya said grabbing his chest as he began to fell a strange sensation rush through him. He then heard Lucy speak.

She materialized her volt texture and gloves and stared down her sisters and get in a battle stance, "So are you still going to be a part of this family…or do I have to destroy you as Novas."

Lucy stared them down and the other three turned to her with smiles.

Kazuya could only stare at them completely helpless as the next Nova clash was about to start.

**To be continued in Part 2**


End file.
